Ow Em Gi
by Choi Moonkyung
Summary: Sungmin liat Kyu meluk-meluk yeoja cantik? Oh No! Syapakah itu? Hope u like it! LAST CHAPTER IS UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

OMG (Ow eM Gi)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other

Rate : T

Declaimer : FF ini murni pikiran saya setelah mendapat wahyu dari U-Know-Who ketika iseng-iseng bertapa di Pegunungan Jayawijaya dan Dikamus saya, hanya ada pairing KyuMin, Hanchul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan ZhouRy. Pairing SuJu yang laen ngga dianggep!*dilempar sapu*

Warning : Genderswich, Typo(s), dengan sentuhan humor yang jauh dari kata lucu. Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Lee Sungmin yang harus rela hidupnya dijodohkan dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan yang menurutnya bayangannya adalah om-om genit sakit jiwa karena ingin menikahinya yang masih berstatus sebagai murid SMA! #summary menjijikan macam apa ini? -"

SM Entertainmet © Fanfiction

Success Musseum Entertainmet

Selamat menikmati (ke-alay'an) fanfic yang beresiko menyebabkan mual-mual berkepanjangan ini… CEKIDOT!

#Author POV#

"Selamat pagi, noona" sapa seorang anak manusia berwajah setan tampan(?) bernama Cho Kyuhyun kepada seorang yeoja aegyo bernasib malang yang pagi-pagi begini sudah di sapa oleh pangeran kegelapan, Lee Sungmin.

"Pagi juga, Kyu"

SungMin terlihat menyahut ogah-ogahan dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menjauhi Sang Lord Voldermort #Kyuhyun : Woi, jangan samakan wajah tampan gw ma wajah uler Voldi dong! Gw ngambek nih…. T.T #Author : Ihhh, kok Kyu jadi narsis kayak Chullie? Ia deh,, jangan ngambek yah, ngga lagi-lagi deh. Cup…cup… (mau meluk Kyu, tapi ngga jadi gara-gara takut ngeliat golok yang di pegang Sungmin & SparKyu)

*Back to story…..

Melihat Sungmin berjalan menjauh, dengan seringaian evil yang mebingkai wajahnya, Kyuhyun lalu mengejar Sungmin. Dan karena mempunyai kaki yang ga kalah panjang ma anggota tubuh laennya (baca : Rambut ikal kecoklatan Kyu yang seleher) dalam sekejap Kyuhyun sudah dengan mudah merintangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi jalan noona yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Apa lagi sih Kyu? Tadi kan aku udah bales sapaanmu" ucap Sungmin dengan tampang memelas. Dia bener-bener ngga minat jadi mainan si Anak Setan ini.

"Noona, kita udah ngga ketemu selama 14 jam 37 menit 45 detik. Apa noona ngga kangen ma aku yang tampan, imut kyut dan menggemaskan ini, hmm?" cerocos Kyuhyun lebay sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Aish! Ngga! Minggir Kyu, aku mau lewat, bentar lagi mau bel masuk nih, ntar aku di hukum sama Han sosaengnim" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

###

#Sungmin POV#

Aku bener-bener ngga konsen sama pelajaran yang Han seongsangnim jelaskan sejak 2 jam terkhir ini di depan kelas. Aku juga ngga mengubris Wookie, Henry, dan Hyukkie yang notabene adalah sahabat-sahabat baikku yg sedari tadi menoel-noel pundakku hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianku.

Aku masih asik sendiri dengan lamunanku, memikirkan ucapan appaku yang telah dengan sukses membuatku terjaga semalam suntuk.

~_flasback…_

"_Miinie chagi, boleh appa masuk?" tanya ayahku sambil menyembulkan (?) kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar bercat pink milikku._

"_Tentu saja appa" jawabku sambil menutup novel yang tadi tengah asik kubaca._

"_Pacar appa ini sedang apa?" ucap appa sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku._

_Ya, appa selalu memanggil aku dengan sebutan pacar, karena aku adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga ini. Kedua saudaraku adalah laki-laki. Kakakku bernama Lee Donghae dan adik laki-lakiku yang bernama Lee Sungjin._

"_Ahh, ngga lagi ngapa-ngapain kok. Ada apa nih? Kok tumben main-main kekamarku" Tanya Sungmin bingung._

"_Chagi… ada sesuatu yang ingin appa beritahukan kepadamu. Tapi sungguh, ini bukan kemauan appa, keadaanlah yang membuat appa terpaksa melakukan ini" ujar appa dengan wajah memelas yang ngga dibuat-buat padaku._

_Aku yang semakin bingung hanya bisa menatap wajah appaku yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat tidak beres._

"_Begini chagi.." appa menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Perusahaan appa melakukan kontrak kerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan besar yang akan membuat perusahaan keluarga kita untung besar. Tapi ternyata si pemilik perusahaan itu mengajukan permintaan sebagai imbalan kerjasamanya karena ia tidak mau mengambil laba yang akan didapat jika proyek kerjasama kita sukses nantinya… "_

"_Permintaan apa? Kalau ini masalah perusahaan kok appa malah cerita-cerita sama Minnie sih? Harusnya sama Hae oppa atau Sungjin dong… mereka kan yang akan jadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga kita kelak" aku yang sudah bingung tingkat dewa hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu saja._

"_Ia, appa tahu, tapi permintaan yang ia ajukan itu adalah pernikahan denganmu, Minnie chagi, jadi tidak mungkin appa membicarakannya dengan Hae atau Sungjin kan?" ucap appa ngga rela._

_Otakku mulai mencerna lambat apa yang di ucapkan oleh appa tadi._

'_Menikah dengan… MWOOOOO?'_

_~flashback end…._

Begitulah ceritanya, kenapa aku menjadi galau seperti ini. Tak satupun menarik perhatianku untuk saat ini. Bahkan Choi Minho SHINee pun tidak #kyaaa, Minho oppa ikutan nampang! XD *abaikan…

Aigooo… Ottokhe? Di satu sisi aku ngga mau dijodohkan dengan namja yang aku saja tidak kenal. Apalagi dia rekan bisnis appa, pasti udah om-om dong? ANWAEEE…..

Sedangkan disatu sisi aku kan ngga mungkin nolak permintaan appa dan eomma… Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa harus aku konsultasi ke Ki Joko Bodo? -,- (lho?)

#SUNGMIN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Eunhyuk, Wookie, dan Henry hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan bingung. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu sahabat mereka ini. Segala cara sudah mereka lakukan untuk menarik perhatian si BunnyMin mulai dari memanggil namanya secara bisik-bisik karena takut ketahuan Han seongsangnim, menoel-noel pundaknya, sampai ngedance sorry sorry sudah mereka lakukan (kalimat terkakhir harap diabaikan) tapi tetep aja yeoja Aegyo itu ngga ngerespon.

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berdering, membuat para penghuni kelas yang sedari tadi sudah bosan setengah mati bahkan ada yang sampai ngeces setengah liter ini mendesah lega.

Setelah Han seongsangnim keluar kelas dengan tidak lupa memberikan 'sedikit' tugas yang harus dikerjakan yang dengan sukses membuat desahan lega anak-anak kelas XIIA 1 menjadi umpatan tertahan, Henry dan Eunhyuk pun segera beranjak ke bangku Sungmin yang ia tempati bersama Wokkie.

"Eonnie, kenapa dari tadi Eonnie mengacuhkan kami? Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tuntut si Magnae a.k.a Henry pada Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ngambek.

"Ia eonnie… kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami kok" ucap Wokkie lembut pada Sungmin sambil menguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan pelan.

"Hah? Ap..apa?" Sungmin tergagap dari lamunannya.

"Hhhhhh… eonnie, kau aneh sekali hari ini, kami sangat khawatir padamu" kali ini giriran Eunhyuk yang berbicara.

"Mianne Hyukkie~ah, Wokkie~ah, Henry~ah… Aku tadi memikirkan ucapan appaku kemarin. Aaarrgghhh! jerit Sungmin frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang sepinggangnya.

Wokkie, Eunhyuk dan Henry hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan prihatin.

Henry akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Memangnya kalau boleh tau, apa yang di bicarakan oleh appa eonie kemarin?"

Sungmin menatap Henry, Wokkie, dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Perasaannya ragu, haruskan ia memberitahukan ini pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi kalau ia pendam sendiri, lama-lama ia bisa stress minimal gila! #Minnie : enak aja aku dibilang gila, yang gila tu dia! (nunjuk2 author) #author nangis di pojokan. *abaikan season 2…

Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya "Aku akan dijodohkan…." ujarnya dengan sangat lirih.

"MWOOOOOO?" si trio innoncent berteriak gawat yang sukses membuat Sungmin yang dalam keadaan setengah bengong jadi terlonjak kaget.

"YAAA! Kalian mau membunuhku hah?" protes Sungmin marah. 'Enak aja mereka teriak-teriak, kalau aku kena serangan jantung mendadak gimana?' batin Sungmin. #Author : kalo Minnie kena serangan jatung, Kyu buat aku ya? *dibakar SparKyu *abaikan season 3

"Eonnie, kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Wokkie tanpa mengubris kata-kata Sungmin tadi.

"Ia, eonnie, kau kan masih SMA, kenapa mesti nikah cepet-cepet?" ujar Eunhyuk yang sedikit melenceng dari topic.

"Ais! Ngga usah gawat gitu dong! Aku serius Wokkie~ah, makanya sekarang aku bimbang. Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan tapi juga tidak ingin membuat Appa dan eommaku kecewa. Dan kau Hyukkie~ah, aku hanya baru mau dijodohkan, bukan menikah! Lagi pula belum tentu aku akan menerimanya. Sudahlah, aku suntuk disini, aku keluar saja!" kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang terlihat stress berat sambil berlalu keluar kelas untuk mencari ketenangan.

"Aigooo….bagaimana ini eonniedeoul?" tanya Henry pada Eunhyuk dan Wokkie setelah Sungmin tak kelihatan lagi

Dua orang yang ditanyapun hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan wajah prihatin sambil memandang pintu kelas tempat Sungmin keluar tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya asal saja. Ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya membawa tubuh mungilnya. Yang jelas ia sedang suntuk sekarang, ia butuh tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di atap sekolah, tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat penghilang rasa penat yang nyaman. Karena jarang sekali ada yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat disini.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin lalu melangkah ke tembok atap sekolahnya itu dan duduk bersandar pada sisian temboknya.

'_Hhhhh… akhirnya bisa tenang sendirian disini. Mudah-mudahan bel tanda istirahat slesai ngga kedengeran ampe sini, aku bener-bener perlu ketenangan'_ batin Sungmin sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

Ceklek, Kriieeeettt…. #anggep aja bunyi pintu yak? Author bingung kayak gimana suara pintu yang dibuka, hehehe :p

"Lho? Hai, noona…. Kita ketemu lagi, mungkin kita emang jodoh ya ketemu terus…Sedang apa noona disini?" sapa suara bass seorang namja.

Sungmin yang tadinya sudah dalam posisi relaks menutup mata sontak membuka kedua matanya.

'_Oh Tuhanku…. Kenapa mesti dia lagi sih?' _batin Sungmin miris sambil menatap sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan telihat sedang membawa-bawa benda kotak hitam yang dicurigai bernama PSP ditangan kanan dihadapannya.

~KyuMin forever~

#Kyuhyun POV#

Annyeong… namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan jenius yang bersekolah di SM High School. Kenapa aku mengatakan diriku ini jenius? Ya, karena berkat kejeniusanku itu aku bisa lompat kelas, dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Padahal aku seharusnya masih kelas 1.

Selain tampan dan jenius,#Author : cih,, Kyu kumat lagi -"# aku juga sangat usil loh.. Tapi berterimakasihlah dengan tampang innoncentku, karena dengan dengan tampang seperti ini tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa ada raja evil yang bersemayam ditubuh ini,, kekekeke *ketawa setan*

Cukup dulu perkenalan diriku, aku tak mau membuat para SparKyu semakin bertambah banyak lagi, aku sudah bosan kesana kemari diiringi dengan tatapan lapar mereka. #Author : oii, Kyu! Ngarang lu! Itu kata-kata kaga ada di scenario!# #Kyu pura-pura ngga denger# #Author udah mulai ngasah golok# *lagi2 abaikan*

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan mengendarai motor sport yang dibelikan oleh appaku. Yah, menjadi anak seorang direktur salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Seoul membuatku bisa mendapatkan barang apapun yang kuinginkan.

Aku memarkir motorku di tempat parkir belakang sekolah, lalu segera menuju ke kelasku, kelas XIIA2.

Ditengah jalan menuju kekelasku, aku melihatnya… Minnie noona, gadis yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini. Tapi sialnya dia tidak menyukaiku juga,, hueeee… T^T

Aku beranjak menghampirinya, melihat wajahnya yang terlihat suntuk seperti sekarang ini membuat sisi evilku bangkit lagi unttuk menggodanya.

"Selamat pagi, noona" sapaku setelah berpapasan dengannya.

"Pagi juga, Kyu" sahutnya ogah-ogahan lalu segera pergi setelah melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

Aku menyeringai licik, sepertinya aku tau apa yang membuatnya terlihat uring-uringan seperti sekarang ini. Aku lalu mengejarnya, dan dengan mudah aku menyusulnya dan merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa lagi sih Kyu? Tadi kan aku udah bales sapaanmu" ujarnya dengan tampang memelas ngga dibuat-buat.

Melihat wajah memelasnya, otak jenius(tapi evil)ku mulai bekerja lagi, hehehe…

"Noona, kita udah ngga ketemu selama 14 jam 37 menit 45 detik. Apa noona ngga kangen ma aku yang tampan, imut kyut dan menggemaskan ini, hmm?" ujarku sambil menaik-naikkan alis.

"Aish! Ngga! Minggir Kyu, aku mau lewat, bentar lagi mau bel masuk nih, ntar aku di hukum sama Han sosaengnim" kata Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuhku agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

Aku menatap tubuhnya yang sudah menjauh sampai menghilang ke kelasnya sendiri.

Khekekekeke…. Kau tau Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah membuatku gila, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

Dengan senyum setan yang masih menghiasi wajah tampanku, aku lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kekelasku yg terletak tepat disebelah kelas Minnie noona. Hari ini aku ada test dari Heechul seonsaengnim dan aku tidak mau mencari perkara dengan calon istri dari Han seonsaengnim yang terkenal cantik tapi galak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kubolak-balik lembar ulangan di hadapanku. Hmm…sudah selesai semua, dan waktu masih tersisa 2 jam lagi. Enaknya ngapain yah?

Kuedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas, memperhatikan siswa lain yang masih berjuang mengerjakan soal yang menurutku sangatlah mudah ini *Author tobat deh dengan kenarsisan Kyu di ff ini yang sudah kelewat batas =_=*

Dibangku nomer dua dari depan tampak Donghae hyung yang celingak celinguk kanan kiri meminta jawaban, selang 3 bangku di belakang Donghae hyung ada juga Shindong hyung yang tampak memaksa teman duduknya memperlihatkan jawabannya.

Sementara itu Yesung hyung dan Zhoumi hyung yang ada dibangku depanku sedang adu melotot untuk menarik sekaligus mempertahankan lembar jawaban masing-masing dan adu-keluar-bola-mata- mereka sukses membuatku mati-matian menahan cekikikan yang sialnya menarik perhatian Heechul seonsaengnim yang sedang mengawasi siswanya.

"Yesung! Zhoumi! Kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing! Dan kau Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, kumpulkan kemari jawabanmu dan keluar dari ruangan ini supaya tak mengganggu sisswa lain! Perintah Heechul seonsaengnim padaku dan 2 orang yang masih asik dengan pertarungan bola mata mana yang lebih serem (ato lucu) kalau melototnya.

Aku langsung berhenti cekikikan lalu mengambil PSP dikolong bangku, memasukkannya kedalam saku celana seragamku dan berdiri.

"Ne, seonsaengnim, saya sudah selesai" ujarku tenang sambil berjalan kearah meja guru untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabanku lalu keluar kelas dengan diiringi tatapan _'hueeee…enak banget punya otak kayak Kyu!'_ oleh teman-teman sekelasku.

Hehehehe…inilah enaknya jadi jenius, aku sama sekali tidak pernah belajar dengan serius, tapi hanya dengan membaca sekilas materi di buku aku langsung mengerti #Author : Please deh,, gw bayar lu di ff ini bukan buat narsis, Kyu! *frustasi*# #Kyu : Aiishh! Kasi gw seneng bentar kek! Pelit amat lu jadi author!# *author cuma bisa ngurut dada=="*

Lanjuuuuutttt!

Koridor masih sepi, yah karena ini masih jam pelajaran dan aku sudah keluar kelas duluan. Enaknya kemana nih? Masak gangguin Minnie noona kekelasnya? Bisa-bisa hari ini aku pulang tinggal nama doing gara-gara ngerusak jam pelajaran Han seonsaengnim di kelas Minnie noona. Memang, semenjak berpacaran dengan Heechul seonsaengnim, Han seonsaengnim jadi ketularan sifat galak dan ketus dari Cinderellanya itu… =_=

Kalo gitu aku ngikutin saran Author yang lagi ngambek aja deh, dari pada ntar aku ngga dibayar buat maen di ff ini,, yaituuuuuuuu… KANTIN! XD

Karena masih jam pelajaran, jadi kantin masih sepi. Hhehehehe… tapi itu malah bagus, aku benci tempat ramai yang bisa merusak konsentrasiku untuk bermesraan (?) dengan PSP-ku tercinta!

Aku lalu duduk disalahsatu meja disudut kantin setelah memesan minuman sebelumnya. Dan seperti biasa, aku kemudian larut dalam permainan kesukaanku, _Starcraft_…

_2 bulan_ *plak!* _eh, 2 jam kemudian…_

Krriiiiiiinnnnggggg….

Bel istirahat terdengar nyaring sampai disini. Cih,, cepet banget 2 jam berlalu... Padahal kan aku masih perlu ketengangan buat 'pacaran' ma PSP'ku tercinta.. ==

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar celotehan riang dari memenuhi koridor sekolah dan kebanyakan menuju kantin.

'_Aiss,, jam istirahat jadi rame deh di kantin!_' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku lalu mempause game _starcraft_ yang sudah kumainkan sampai level 50 lebih ini (sumpah! Buat yg ini author bener2 ngarang.. Author buntu soal game2'an =_=) kemudian beranjak pergi sembelum kantin berubah jadi pasar kaget.

Duuh,, sekarang mesti kemana nih? Kalo balik ke kelas males banget, ntar aku disidang ma sahabat-sahabatku yg tadi ngga aku kasi jawaban. Kalo ke kelas Minnie noona, aku pasti udah diusir duluan sebelum sempet bilang 'haaiiii" =,=

Aku berjalan dalam kebingungan tingkat akut *author masih ngambek ma kyu, jadi ngga mau nanggepin*. Tak sengaja ekor mataku menangkap tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah.

'_Hehehehe… kayaknya aku nemu tempat baru nih…'_

Dengan langkah perlahan, aku menaiki tangga itu satu per satu lalu membuka pintunya dengan tangan kiri, karena tanggan kananku menggenggam tubuh mulus istriku (baca : PSP).

_Heh.. aku ngga mimpi kan? _Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk bersandar ditembok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dilututnya.

Aku mengenalnya, bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan rambut pirang panjang dan kulit seputih susu itu. Dia yeoja pertama yang membuat sesuatu didada sebelah kiriku menjadi amat sangat berisik ketika aku melihatnya atau hanya sekedar membayangkan wajahnya. Ya.. yeoja itu Lee Sungmin… Minnie noonaKU, hehehe…

Melihatnya seperti dalam kondisi seperti orang frustasi ini, sepertinya sisi malu-malu(in)ku akan segera diganytikan oleh sisi seorang pangeran evil yang hanya akan keluar jika bertemu dengannya.

_Kekekeke… Minnie noona,, pangeran evilmu datang…. _Pikirku nakal dalam hati sambil mulai menyunggingkan evilsmile andalanku….

#KYUHYUN POV END#

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…..


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong semuanya,, aku dating lagi nih,, ^^

Mian, mungkin ini sedikit terlambat buat memperkenalkan diri,, tapi aku baru disini, jadi harap maklum yah m(_ _)m

Oke,, Lee Kyuna immnida. Buat info selengkapnya bias liat di profilku, hehe…

Buat yang udah ngerieview jeongmal gomawo… Aku ngga nyangka cerita abal-abalku ada juga yg ngeriview *nangis ke pelukkan KyuMin

Balesannya ada dibawah ^^

Oke deh, cukup dulu cuap-cuapnya,, silahkan nkmati chap ke-2 ini ^^

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

OMG (Ow eM Gi)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other

Rate : T

Declaimer : FF ini murni pikiran saya setelah mendapat wahyu dari U-Know-Who ketika iseng-iseng bertapa di Pegunungan Jayawijaya dan Dikamus saya, hanya ada pairing KyuMin, Hanchul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan ZhouRy. Pairing SuJu yang laen ngga dianggep!*dilempar sapu*

Warning : Genderswich, Typo(s), dengan sentuhan humor yang jauh dari kata lucu. Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Lee Sungmin yang harus rela hidupnya dijodohkan dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan yang menurutnya bayangannya adalah om-om genit sakit jiwa karena ingin menikahinya yang masih berstatus sebagai murid SMA! #summary menjijikan macam apa ini? =_=

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

#AUTHOR POV

_Krriiiiinnnnnggggggggggg…._

Terdengar bunyi nyaring bel tanda istirahat disebuah sekolah bergengsi di Korea Selatan, SM High School. Senyaring suara author kalo lagi berantem sama namdongsaengnya, apalagi pas ngerebutin makanan atau kasur :p *Kyu : Kaga usah curcol!* *Author : Cih, giliran gue nampang aja, sewot bener lu Kyu! ==*

Angin musim gugur berhembus lembut, mempermainkan surai pirang seorang Lee Sungmin yang terlihat sedang frustasi diatap salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Korea Selatan itu.

_Ceklek, Kriieeeettt…._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok (?) anak setan yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang tampak mencurigakan ditangan kanannya. #Kyu : Mwoo? Anak setan? YA AUTHOR SINTING! Ceritanya lu mw bales dendam nih ke gue?*# #Author udah kaga peduli ma protesan Kyu n tetep cuek ngetik ff ancur ini#

Sungmin, si yeoja malang yang masih polos itu masih dalam posisi semula, seolah tak peduli siapa yang berani mengusik ketenangan Ketua klub martial arts putri itu. Ia tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah aegyo'nya sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia masih suntuk karena memikirkan ide gila tentang 'perjodohannya' dengan salah satu rekan kerja Appa'nya yang menurutnya om-om sakit jiwa bahkan belum pernah ia kenal seumur hidupnya.

Sementara si anak setan yang baru membuka pintu tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun bersama istri elektroniknya (baca : PSP)

Pertamanya setelah membuka pintu, wajah Kyuhyun nampak sedikit terkejut karena melihat Sungmin ada disini. Tapi perlahan namun pasti senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan berkulit pucatnya.

"Lho? Hai, noona…. Kita ketemu lagi, mungkin kita emang jodoh ya ketemu terus…Sedang apa noona disini?" ujar Kyuhyun (sok) ramah.

Tubuh Sungmin yang tadinya sudah sedikit rileks, begitu mendengar suara bass seorang namja yang amat dikenalnya langsung menegang lagi. Ia sangat hafal suara itu. Itu suara satu-satunya namja yang paling tidak ingin dia temui untuk saat ini, saat ia sedang stress. Bisa tambah stress dia kalo digoda anak setan itu terus #Kyu : Ya Author! Yang stress tu elo! Enak aja bilang2 gw anak setan dr tadi! =_= # #Author : apa kyu? Loe brani ma gue?# #Sungmin : Duuh.. ampun deh! Kalian berdua! Boleh kok 5 meniiit aja ngga ribut! Kasian tu readers'nya ampe lumutan nunggu kalian berantem!# #Author dan Kyuhyun diem, tapi masih saling lempar deathglare# *abaikan..*

Spontan Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah dugaannya tentang pemilik suara ini benar atau tidak. Dan benar saja, wajahnya yang sudah lecek malah keliatan semakin kusut. Dugaannya benar, namja itu adalah Kyuhyun yang masih nyengir gaje sambil berjalan kearahnya.

'_Oh Tuhanku…. Kenapa mesti dia lagi sih?' _batin Sungmin miris

"Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Sungmin keki. Udah enak-enakkan ngegalau di atap skolah sendirian, diganggunya sama Pengeran Iblis lagi! Siapa yang ngga kesel coba?

"Tadinya sih mau nyari tempat buat maen PSP, tapi berhubung soulmateku ada disini, jadinya laen lagi deh tujuanku kesini, hehehe…" sahut Kyuhyun cengengesan yang membuat Sungmin semakin sebal.

"Aiiisshhh…. Sudah ah, aku pergi saja. Atap tenang ini tiba-tiba jadi neraka karena kau datang!" ujar Sungmin sambil sambil siap-siap beranjak pergi.

"Kalo noona lagi ngapain disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun cuek seolah ngga denger apa yang Sungmin bilang tadi sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi jalan Sungmin dan mulai mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan gaya genit yang sukses ngebuat author muntah seember.

"Wakakakakak,, sabar yah thor,, Kyu emang kaga ada imut-imutnya!" Ujar Sungmin mesem-mesem sambil ngusap-usap punggung author yang masih muntah.

"Cih,, Kenapa malah ngusap-ngusap author sih Min?Gue kan jadi cemburu! ~pengen diusap juga *plak!*~ Dan elo thor, ngapain lu muncul tiba-tiba? Pake acara muntah lagi! Ganggu gue yang lagi ngegombalin Minnie aja!" Kyuhyun mencak-mencak sendiri.

*Author nyeringai doang, males brantem ma anak setan*

"Aku lagi nyari ketenangan, tapi pas kamu dateng, semua tenangnya ilang, menguap, ngga bersisa!" Sungmin jadi sewot gara-gara jalannya dihalangin sama Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe,, masak sih noona? Segitu sebelnya ya noona sama aku? Hati-hati loh, kata orang dari benci bisa jadi cinta" Kyuhyun cengengesan lagi, kali ini sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin sambil tersenyum mesum (plak!) eh, maksud author tersenyum menggoda.

"Dari benci jadi cinta sama kamu, Kyu? JANGAN HARAP!" Dan berhubung Sungmin jago martial arts dengan sekali sentakkan keras, Kyuhyun-pun dengan elitnya terdorong dan menabrak pintu tangga menuju atap dibelakangnya. Sungmin yang memang lagi stress berat langsung ngga peduli dan dengan cueknya lalu menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya. #Author : Yeaahhh… NICE MINNIE`AH! SARANGHAE! XD. Noh Kyu,, sakit yak? kaciiaanndd deh lu…kena karma deh gara2 suka nindas author! :p *author joget Bonamana*# #Kyu ngga bisa ngomong apa2 lagi buat ngebales author#

"Wiihh,, hebat juga ya tenaganya Minnie nonna, biasa nyangkul kali yak dirumahnya?" ujar Kyu setelah mematung selama beberapa menit sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang terkena pintu tadi. Kyu ngga tau kalo si Sungmin noonanya itu atlet martial arts kebanggan SM High School karena terlalu banyak gaul sama PSP, jadi ktinggalan berita deh! -_-

"Tapi ngga papa deh, ngegodain Minnie noona itu asik tau, kekekeke" Kyuhyun mulai gila gara-gara ngomong sendiri XD #Kyu : cih, author curhat part ke 2 :p# #Sungmin : udah deh Kyu, jangan ganggu author lagi, ntar kena karma lagi lhoo…=_= # #Author manggut2 denger omongan Minnie :D#

…..

Sambil masih terkekeh-kekeh (?) sendiri, Kyuhyun pun lalu mulai berkutat lagi dengan PSPnya. Dan entah bolot ato apa, dia tetep asik sampe ngga denger bunyi bel tanda istirahat habis sudaah berdering dengan merdu 5 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya si Bungsu dari keluarga Cho ini akan berurusan dengan Jung seonsaengnim, karena lagi-lagi lupa waktu jika sudah bersama PSPnya dan bolos saat pelajaran beliau.

~_skip time~ _*author ketauan ngga ada ide :p*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Uuuhhh,, dari kmaren sial banget yak? Udah mau di jodohin ama om-om ngga dikenal, tadi seharian ketemu terus sama pangeran kegelapan, di tegur Shin seonsangnim gara-gara telat masuk kelas slese istirahat, abis itu tadi pas pulang jalan kaki gara-gara pak supir lagi nganter Appa meeting! Barusan Haeppa ngasi tau juga kalo appa menyetujui perjodohan itu! Matilah kau Lee Sungmin.. Hilang sudah cita-citamu menikah dengan Justin Bieber! Oh..apa salahku Tuhan? Sebesar itukah dosaku padaMu?''_ batin Sungmin frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Saat ini ia sedang ada di kamarnya yang bisa dipastikan membuat Donghae-oppa langsung ayan seketika ketika memasuki kawasan kamarnya, karena semuanya bernuansakan _PINK!_.

Sedang asiknya berguling-guling sambil bergalau-galau #plak! Apa seehh?# tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sungmin ada yang mengetuk.

"Minnie chagi, eomma masuk ya?" yang ternyata itu Eomma Sungmin.

"Ne eomma, masuk saja, pintunya ngga dikunci kok" sahut Sungmin dari dalam sambil merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat (eheeem) _agak_ berantakan sampai dikatakan layak mewakili Indonesia dalam ajang kontes 'Gembel Teladan Tahun Ini' :p *Author pingsan gara-gara dilempar bata*

"Ada apa eomma? Eh, kok rapi amat? Mau kemana? Dan apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi setelah melihat eommanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan menggunakan dress berwarna putih lengkap dengan make up natural ala orang kondangan sambil menenteng kotak yang sangat besar sekali sehingga tampak kewalahan.

"Eomma diminta appa'mu untuk mendandanimu chagiya, karena nanti malam kita akan kerumah calon suamimu untuk makan malam sekalian mempertemukan kalian berdua. Dan kotak ini isinya gaun, calon mertua'mu yang mengirimnya" Ujar eomma Sungmin lembut sambil tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipit di pipi kirinya. Tapi berita itu membuat suara lembut eommanya terdengar seperti geteng pecah ditelinga Sungmin.

'_Calon suami? Bilang aku nerima perjodohan aja kaga ada! Eh, tunggu,, tapi tadi Hae oppa ngasi tau aku kalo appa udah bilang setuju, trus aku bisa apa dong? Aiiisshhh…. Cih, dasar om-om genit! Jangankan kenal, pernah liat muka ato fotonya aja kaga pernah! Ehh… sekarang maen ngirim-ngirim baju n ngundang makan malam lagi! Belom tau siapa gue? Liat aja ntar, kalo stok sabar gue abis, gue santet juga loe!'_ Sungmin mendumel di dalam hatinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah jadi bubur, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya perjodohan ini tidak main-main. Apalagi semenjak Sungmin dinyatakan akan bertunangan perusahaan appa'nya semakin berkembang pesat.

"Ne eomma" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum terpaksanya, padahal dalam hatinya nyumpah-nyumpahin _calon suaminya_.

"Ya udah, sekarang Minie mandi dulu gih, ntar eomma dandanin yang cantik" Kata eomma Sungmin yang membuat sumpah serapah dalam hati Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi. #Sungmin : perasaan gue ngga se'4L4Y' itu deh -_- # #Author : udah,, diem aja Min,, mau happy ending ngga? Kalo mau nurut aja yah,, XD# #Sungmin : ia deh,, gue nurut aja, yang penting ujung-ujungnya harus sama Kyu yah,, :p# #'siiipppp' Author ngacungin jempol ^^#

*Balik keceritaaaaaa….*

Sambil mandi, Sungmin masih setia dengan umpatan-umpatan tertahannya sementara eommanya menunggu dikamarnya sembari menyiap-nyiapkan gaun yang akan Sungmin pakai nanti. Tapi sudah setengah jam berlalu, Sungmin masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi, dan itu membuat eomma'nya khawatir.

"Miinie chagi,, kamu ngga tidur kan dikamar mandi? Kok lama banget?" Teriak eomma Sungmin dari kamar Sungmin *ceritanya dikamar Umin langsung ada kamar mandinya getoo..*

"Ia eomma, ini juga lagi handukkan,, sabar dong.." sahut Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi yang membuat eommanya lega anaknya tidak tidur dikamar mandi seperti kebiasaan masa lalu author. *Author mulai membuka aib*

Setela Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi kulit putih mulusnya, *author mimisan pas ngebayangin ini* eommanya langsung mendudukannya di meja rias dan mulai memoleskan make up diwajah mulus Sungmin sambil berdoa didalam hati : _'mudah-mudahan Tuhan dan author yang berbaik hati ini ngga ngebuat image Sungmin yang cantik menjadi topeng monyet setelah di make up gue, amiiinn…'_. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti script yang diketik oleh author yang diragukan kewarasanya ini.

*60 menit kemudian….*

Terlihatlah seorang Lee Sungmin, nona muda satu-satunya di keluarga Lee Kangin sedang menuruni tangga dirumahnya dengan Leeteuk selaku eomma dan penata rias dadakan *plak!* berada dibelakangnya. Sementara itu di lantai dasar sudah ada Kangin, Donghae, dan Sungjin yang sudah menunggu lengkap dengan tuxedonya masing-masing.

"Woow,, ini Lee Sungmin noona'ku? Aigooo… Kenapa bisa jadi cantik begini? Aku tidak percaya!" Sungjin histeris sendiri melihat kecantikkan Sungmin yang selama ini tidak disadarinya.

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu dongsaeng pabbo kalau kau tidak berniat mati sekarang!" Hardik Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir pertanda kesal.

"Hahahaha.. tapi Sungjin benar kok, siapa sangka yeojadongsaengku satu-satunya, Lee Sungmin yang terkenal cuek dalam hal penampilan kalau dirias bisa menjadi seperti ini? Dan hentikan membuat wajah seperti itu, kau akan mengundang banyak lelaki hidung belang untuk mendekatimu saking imutnya!" sambung Donghae sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby yeojadongsaengnya itu.

"Aaawww,, sakit oppa… ntar aku aduin ke Hyukkie loh!" Sungmin meringgis kesakitan sambil sengusap-usap pipinya yang agak memerah akibat cubitan Donghae tadi. Ya, Hyukkie sahabatku itu adalah yeojachingu dari Donghae oppa.

"Aduin aja,, oppa ngga takut, weekk…" balas Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dasar anak-anak… =,=

"Sudah..sudah.. ayo kita berangkat, nanti kita terlambat" ujar Kangin selaku kepala keluarga Lee dengan bijak. Ia juga sedari tadi ikut memandangi Sungmin dengan takjub, tapi beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya tampak agak keruh lagi. Ya, dia belum rela menyerahkan putri kesayangannya lingkaran kehidupan seorang diri. Tapi jika takdir sudah berkata, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan maanusia selain menuruti kemauanya? Tidak ada bukan? Itulah hidup, kita hanya punya 2 pilihan untuk bertahan. Pertama mengikuti apa yang sudah digariskan oleh Yang Kuasa, atau mundur dan dicap sebagai pengecut. #Readers : oi, thor.. malah ceramah! Bang Toyib (?) sampe udah pulang nih gara-gara nunggu author ceramah!#

Melihat author yang sedang dikeroyok readers yang udah bosen setengah mati gara-gara ceramah garingnya, mereka lalu segera meninggalkan dunia *plak! Ralat!* rumah kediaman mereka menuju rumah calon suami Sungmin. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya terdengar suara merajuk seorang yeoja aegyo kepada kedua orang tuanya akibat ulah dari oppa dan namdongsaengnya yang tak henti-henti menggodanya.

#AUTHOR POV END#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SUNGMIN POV#

"Udah deh Haeppa, Sungjin, aku capek hati nih, kalian godain terus dari tadi.." ujarku dengan wajah keruh. Ya, sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku digangguin terus sama 2 makhuk ajaib yang aku curigai sebagai alien nyasar yang menyamar jadi kakak dan adik laki-laki'ku.

"Ia deh,, kasian juga Minnie, ntar cantiknya ilang kalo kita godain terus, ia ngga saeng?" kata Donghae oppa sambil tersenyum usil kearah Sungjin.

"Bener banget hyung, hehehehe…" balas Sungjin sambil senyum-senyum usil juga.

"Ck, tuh, appa,, eomma,, mereka resek!" aku merajuk pada appa dan eomma yang dari tadi cuma geleng-geleng ngeliat tingkah laku anak-anaknya.

"Biarin aja chagi, jangan dengerin mereka. Mereka cuma seneng aja ngeliat kamu cantik kayak gini" kata eomma sambil memperbaiki poniku yang agak berantakan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, ngga bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Dan itu sukses membuat Donghae oppa dan Sungjin terkekeh geli lagi. Huh! Sebel!

15 menit kemudian, mobil yang kami tumpangi memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat luas. Rumahnyapun sangat besar. Rumah itu bergaya Tradisional Korea namun ada sentuhan-sentuhan Eropa di beberapa sisinya. Jangan lupakan taman yang tertata indah yang terletak dijalan setapak menuju ke rumah itu, membuat kagum siapapun yang melihatnya.

'_Inikah yang akan menjadi rumahku nanti setelah menikah?'_ aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Mobil kami akhirnya berhenti. Ketika membuka pintu mobil sudah ada belasan wanita dan laki-laki paruh baya yang menyambut kami dengan ramah. Ternyata mereka adalah pelayan yang ada di rumah, eh, salah! istana ini lebih tepatnya!

Seorang diantara mereka yang aku yakini sebagai kepala pelayan disini membungkuk hormat pada appa dan lalu mengantarkan kami masuk ke dalam.

Aku berjalan diam disebelah eomma yang tampak berjalan anggun. Lain dengan Donghae hyung yang berjalan asal bahkan terkesan santai ketika masuk kerumah ini, gayanya udah kayak dirumahnya sendiri. Dia bahkan senyum-senyum dan terkadang menyapa para pelayan yang ada disana. _Huh, dasar Haeppa! Ini rumah orang wooii,, bukan rumah kita!" _pikirku gemas melihat tingkah kekanakkan oppaku yang satu itu.

Akhirnya aku dan keluargaku sampai di depan pintu kayu yang sangat besar dengan ukiran rumit yang menghiasi setiap inchi'nya. Kepala pelayan itu membungkuk sekali lagi kearah keluargaku lalu membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Appa membalas bungkukkan kepala pelayan itu lalu berjalan bersisian dengan eomma. Sementara aku berjalan ditengah-tengah Donghae appa dan Sungjin. Kami sekeluargapun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang aku yakini sebagai ruang makan itu.

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, apakah ini yang namanya gugup karena sebentar lagi aku akan dipertemukan dengan calon pendamping hidupku yang bahkan namanya saja tak aku ketahui. Keluargaku benar-benar tak memberitahikanku apapun sesuatu tentang _calon suamiku_ itu. Aku mengeratkan pelukkanku pada lengan Donghae oppa yang ada disamping kiriku.

"Selamat malam Lee Kangin-ah, selamat datang dirumahku" sapa seorang namja dengan nada bijaksana yang sangat mirip dengan nada suara appa.

Dan…_voila!_ Ketika aku menoleh kearah suara, tampaklah seorang lelaki berbadan tegap menggunakan tuxedo tengah berdiri disebelah perapian yang tidak ada apinya karena ngga dinyalain (ya iyalah!).

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah hingga menampakkan lesung pipi yang membuat usianya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia aslinya. Seketika hancur sudah bayangan om-om genit mesum yang minta dijodohkan denganku. '_Kalo rekan kerja appa yang katanya udah berusia 40 tahun itu keren gini sih, aku ngga keberatan deh, hehehe…'_ pikirku mulai gila.

"Ne, terima kasih Cho Siwon-ah" jawab appa dengan nada suara yang tak kalah bijaksanya.

Mereka lalu berjabat tangan dan berpelukan khas seorang namja. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan appa, namja tadi yang dipanggil Siwon oleh appa kemudian menghampiri eomma lalu berjabat tangan dan cipika-cipiki sekilas.

"Lama tidak jumpa Teukie-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya namja itu pada eommaku.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, Siwon-ah" jawab eommaku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu ia berbincang sebentar dengan appa dan eomma, aku tidak begitu menyimak apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Puas berbincang dengan appa dan eomma, Siwon-sshi lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Donghae oppa dan Sungjin. Melihat dia berbicara dengan Donghae oppa dan Sungjin, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan mereka berdua memanggil Siwon-sshi dengan sebutan ajjushi. Sementara aku aku yang baru bertemu hari ini memutuskan akan memanggil dia dengan sebutan Siwon-sshi saja dulu. Ngga lucu kan kalo aku manggil ajjushi ke calon suami sendiri?

Aku diam saja memerhatika adegan itu, tidak tau mesti berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba Siwon-sshi berjalan kearahku. Aku langsung gelagapan karena mengingat dia adalah calon suamiku kelak.

"Sungminnie?" panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"N-ne?"

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu, ajjushi ngga gigit kok" kata Siwon-sshi. Ia terkekeh melihat aku yang tiba-tiba jadi Umin gagap karena gugup *dicakar istri-istri Umin*

'_Mwo? Ajjushi?' _pikirku bingung

"N-ne ajjushi" akhirnya hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibirku. Tidak lupa

"Hahahaha,, anakmu ini lucu sekali Kangin-ah, sama aku yang calon mertuanya aja dia gugup kayak gini, gimana ntar kalo dia ketemu calon suaminya?" kata Siwon ajushi sambil tertawa.

'_He? Apa tadi katanya? Dia calon mertuaku? Terus calon suamiku yang mana dong? Brarti aku ngga jadi kan ni nikah sama om-om? Horee! Tapi,yang mana dong, calon suamiku?'_ aku seketika senang mengetahui kenyataan aku ngga perlu nikah sama om-om. Tapi sedetik kemudia aku lalu mengerutkan alis pertanda kebingunganku yang sudah semakin memuncak.

"Ah, ia,, mulai sekarang panggil aku appa, Siwon appa, arraso?" kata Siwon ajjushi, eh, Siwon appa lagi, membuatku yang sudah bingung jadi semakin bertambah bingung. Akupun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Sedang asiknya aku berbingung-bingung ria (?) datanglah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tidak kalah cantik dari eommaku dari arah pintu kayu berukir rumit tempat aku dan keluargaku masuk tadi.

"Mian aku terlambat, habis tadi aku mesti bantu ngurusin persiapan di taman belakang dulu sih. Eh, Teukie eonnie! Kangin oppa! Kalian sudah datang!" serunya senang sambil berjalan kearah kami. Begitu mencapai tempat kami, ia langsung memeluk eomma.

"Ne Kibum-ah, kami baru saja datang" kata eomma seraya membalas pelukan yeoja yang tadi eomma panggil Kibum itu.

"Waahh,, bogoshippoyo eonnie, oppa.." kata yeoja itu melepas pelukkanya pada eommaku.

"Nado bogoshippo… ^^" appa dan eommaku menjawab dengan kompak.

"Ah, iya chagi, perkenalkan, ini Cho Kibum. Dia istri dari Siwon-ah, dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnnya dengan sebutan Kibum eomma, ne?" Ujar eommaku membuyarkan aku yang sedang melamun menonton adegan peluk-pelukkan tadi.

"A-ahh,, ne… Annyeong Kibum eomma, choneun Lee Sungmin immnida" ucapku sambil memberika senyum termanisku lalu membungkuk sopan kearah Kibum eomma.

"Aigoo…neomu kyeopta!" Kibum eomma histeris lagi kemudian memelukku.

"Bummie chagi, udah donng ngga usah histeris gitu, kasian ntar calon menantu kita malah takut loh" kata Siwon appa seketika langsung membuat Kibum eomma melepaskan pelukkanya.

"Ahh,, mian Minnie-ah… abisnya kamu imut banget sih.. . " ujar Kibum eomma yang mengundang tawa orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu. Pipiku bersemu merah. Aku emang malu kalo dipuji.

"Oh ia, chagi, mana anak kita? Tanya Siwon appa pada Kibum eomma.

" Tadi sih ada di taman belakang belakang, tapi udah aku suruh kesini kok" sahut Kibum eomma.

"Memangnya dibelakang ada apa Bummie-ah?" kali ini eommaku yang bertanya.

"Itu, anak itu bilang, dia mau buat _special dinner_ sendiri sama Minnie-ah di taman belakang. Eh ampe sekarang ngga nongol-nongol juga!" Kibum eomma menjawab dengan gaya anak muda masa kini. Wah,, calon mertua gawul! ^^

Aku masih penasaran dengan tampang calon suamiku. Dari jawaban Kibum eomma tadi, kayaknya dia orang yang romantis deh… Kira-kira dia orangnya kayak apa ya? Apa dia eksekutif muda? mengingat Siwon appa itu pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Atau dia anak kuliahan? Atau dia masih SMA sepertiku? Atau…..

"Annyeong semuanya, maaf saya terlambat…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bass namja yang amat sangat aku kenal.

'_OH! TIDAAAKK! Tolong katakan bukan "dia" orangnya'_ Batinku gawat. Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh kearah suara. Dan bener aja, orang yang aku takuti di dalam pikiranku tadi kini sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum manis (yang dimataku itu masih tetep senyum evil) kearahku tengah berangkulan dengan Donghae oppa mengenakan kemeja yang sewarna dengan warna dressku yang kemudian dilapisi dengan tuxedo hitam.

Dia…. . cho kyuhyun? CHO KYUHYUN? C-H-O K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N?

Dan saat itu juga semua kenanehan Haeppa berkelebat lagi di otakku. Cara ia tersenyum jahil ketika tau aku akan dijodohkan, ketika tadi sampai dirumah ini, saat ia menyapa para pelayan dengan ramah… Jelas ajalah Haeppa udah keliatan familiar sama rumah ini. Secara kan Haeppa SAHABAT Kyuhyun! Sungmin pabboya!

Karena terlalu berat berfikir, otakku serasa mau pecah dan kakiku terasa lemas seolah tak bisa menopang tubuh mungilku lalu semuanya menjadi sangat gelap. Ketika mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud '**calon suami**'ku kelak, aku malah pingsan saking _shock_'nya.

#SUNGMIN POV END#

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…. XD

*Balasan Riview :

kangkyumi : Ne,, eonnie ngga tega kok,, dichap ini kn udah kejawab siapa yang dijodohin sama umin ^^

Gomawo riviewnya ^^

Yuera Kichito Akihime : Ne,, aku juga ngga suka pair diluar pure pair,, kayaknya ngga sreg gitu. Seolah2 mreka emang udah dijodohin,, whehehehe *digampar

Yaakk! 1000 buat chingu! Tebakkannya bener! XD

Ne~ whaiting ^^

cho yoonbum : Ne.. ini udah lanjut chingu ^^

Gomawo ^^

widiwMin : Tabok aja chingu :p *dibakar sparKyu

Gomawo ^^

WindaaKyuMin : Ini udah lajuuut~ XD

Gomawo ^^

Arisa Chikimitsu : Hehe,, ne chingu,, itu mungkin Typo(s)… *ktauan author males ngedit :p

Gomawo ^^

Kyuminana : Hehehhe,, namanya juga ff buatan author sarap chingu,, jadinya semua cast-nya dibuat OOC deh XD

Ne.. ini udah lanjut,, Gomawo ^^

Lee Hyun-Rin : Yak! 1000 juga buat chingu ! XD

Ini udah lanjut,, gomawo ^^

Kang Min Hyun : Ini udah lanjut chingu,, Gomawo ^^

YuyaLoveSungmin : Hehehe,, bisa dipertimbangkan,, gomawo usulnya ^^

Oke,, bales Riview udah,, Skali lagi jeongmal gomawo yang udah bersedia baca ^^

Salam,

Lee Kyuna


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong yorrobun! Kyuna dateng lagi nih.. ^^

Mian sebelumnya kalo ceritanya tambah gaje *sembunyi di punggung KyuMin*

Dan jeongmal gomawo buat Odenza, Schagarin, Lee Hyun-Rin, Elle Hana, Arisa Chikimitsu, Momimichi, Amniminry,YellowPinkBlue, Kang Min Hyun, Kangkyumi, AngelFish, Rainy hearT, Kyuminana, Orangeblast52, Yuera Kichito Akihime, JiYoo861015, WidiwMin, WindaaKyuMin, para silent readers, dan semua yang udah ngeriview d chap. 1 kemaren ^^ *bow*

Aku bener2 ngga nyangka cerita ancur gini ada juga yang ngeripiyu, hiikkzz… *peluk readers atu2*

Trus jangan khawatir, aku bakal nerima semua kritik dan saran yang kalian kasi ke aku buat memperbaiki kualitas menulisku. Mian lagi yah, aku masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi harap dimaklumin kalau ada beberapa bagian yang mungkin salah dan ngga berkenan dihati.

Udah ah,, dari pada author tambah ngebacot gaje, silahkan menikmati chap ke-3 ini,, CEKIDOOOTT….! ^^

OMG (Ow eM Gi)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (namja), Lee Sungmin (yeoja) and the other

Rate : *no comment* :p

Declaimer : FF ini murni pikiran saya setelah mendapat wahyu dari U-Know-Who ketika iseng-iseng bertapa di Pegunungan Jayawijaya dan Dikamus saya, hanya ada pure pair yaitu KyuMin, Hanchul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan ZhouRy. Crack pair ngga dianggep! *dilempar bom*

Warning : Genderswich, Typo(s), dengan author yang suka nongol disana-sini buat menganggu dan sentuhan humor yang jauh dari kata lucu. Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 3

#KYUHYUN POV#

'_Yak, persiapan selesai. Mudah-mudahan Minnie noona suka'_ Yup! Saat ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu dari buah pasangan pengusaha Cho Siwon, Presiden Direktur dari Cho Company, salah satu perusahaan terbesar yang bergengsi di Korea Selatan dan Cho Kibum, Ketua Yayasan SM High School, salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Korea ini sedang berada di taman belakang di rumahku untuk menyiapkan _special dinner_ku dengan Minnie noona, **calon istriku**, hehehe…

Sambil mengerjakan bagianku sendiri, aku memerhatikan eommaku dan para pelayanku yang sedang lalu lalang untuk membantuku mempersiapkan _special dinner_ ini. Tiba-tiba eomma berjalan menghampiriku.

"Chagiya, tadi kepala pelayan bilang keluarga Lee sudah ada diruang makan jadi kita disuru kesana" kata eomma padaku.

"Ne eomma, eomma duluan saja, masih ada yang harus aku persiapkan lagi" kataku.

"Arraso..tapi jangan lama-lama ya chagi, kasian ntar calon istrimu nungguin" eomma tersenyum sambil mengelus sebentar rambutku dengan sayang kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Aku lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan terpentingku yang sempat tertunda tadi, yaitu…._ngidupin lilin_ ! XD # author : jiaaahh….dikata mau ngepet? Kirain pekerjaan penting apaan! =,= # *garuk-garuk bingung*

Setelah aku semua aku rasa sempurna, aku lalu masuk kerumah. Ketika berjalan menuju keruang makan, aku nyempet-nyempetin diri dulu buat ngaca di salah satu cermin yang ada di lorong rumahku.

'_Hmmm, biar diapain aja, gue tetep ganteng!' _pikirku narsis.

Puas ngaca sambil narsis-narsisan yang mengundang tatapan horror dari author, aku lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangku ke ruang makan, menuju ke tempat Minnie noonaKU *smirk*

Sampai didepan pintu ruang makan, aku berhenti sebentar, mengatur nafas dan jantungku yang tiba-tiba sangat berisik. Padahal tadi ngga papa. Cih, pasti ini efek karena akan bertemu Minnie noona!

'_Duh…jantung tenang dikit dong.. ngga lucu kan kalo tiba-tiba gue yang ganteng ini kena serangan jantung trus mati mendadak sebelum sempet NC'an sama Minnie noona?'_ pikirku mulai ngga waras.

Setelah aku rasa mulai agak tenang, aku lalu membuka pintu ruang makan yang entah appaku dapet dari jaman kapan saking besar dan antiknya itu.

"Itu, anak itu bilang, dia mau buat _special dinner_ sendiri sama Minnie-ah di taman belakang. Eh ampe sekarang ngga nongol-nongol juga!" Aku melihat eomma sedang memberitahu seorang yeoja paruh baya ngga kalah cantik dari dia yang aku duga sebagai ibu Minnie noona, yang berarti itu adalah calon mertuaku dan Minnie noona yang posisinya sedang membelakangiku.

Melihatnya mengenakan gaun yang aku pilihkan sepasang dengan kemeja yang aku gunakan ini, senyum evil kembali mengembang diwajah tampanku.

"Ahh... ini dia, yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang" eommaku berseru antusias begitu melihatku.

"Annyeong semuanya, maaf saya terlambat…" kataku sambil berjalan kearah Donghae-hyung yang langsung cengar-cengir jail sambil mengacungkan jempol tanda 'beres' kearahku lalu merangkulnya.

Aku kemudian melihat kearah punggung Minnie noona yang tampak menegang karena baru menyadari siapa yang baru masuk keruangan ini. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku lalu memasang senyumanku yang paliiinnggg manis yang biasanya membuat SparKyu menjerit-jerit histeris, berharap Minnie noona bakal teriak histeris juga,, hehe.. *author : ngarep!* *mulut author d bekep ma readers karena muncul tiba2* tapi dia malah membelalakan matanya kaget dan…

_**Bruukkkkkkk….. **_

"MNNIE~AH!" terdengar jeritan memekakan telinga dari para eomma-eomma dan jeritan berat menggelegar khas appa-appa (apa deh… ==' *plak!) jangan lupakan juga jeritan cempreng ala anak SMP dari Sungjin yang semakin membuat gaduh di ruangan ini.

_MWOO? APA YANG SALAH? KENAPA DIA MALAH PINGSAN? _Jeritku frustasi dalam hati. Segera saja aku dan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menghampiri tubuh Minnie noona yang sudah tergeletak dengan elitnya di lantai. Dan dengan gaya ala bridal style, aku kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungilnya membawanya ke sofa yang ada disudut ruangan ini diikuti oleh keluarga Minnie noona dan kedua orang tuaku.

"Chagiya, kau kenapa? Bangun sayang…" kata eomma Minnie noona setelah aku meletakkan tubuh mungilnya yang tergolek pingsan di sofa. Aku lalu bergegas kedapur, buat ngambil air. Buat Minnie noona? Bukan, tapi buat aku sendiri, gimanapun aku masih kaget sama reaksinya yang langsung pingsan begitu tau calon suaminya dia itu aku. Apa aku _seganteng_itu sampe-sampe Minnie noona pingsan kayak gitu? #Author : Ow Em Gi! Aku kira itu air buat Minnie, malah diminum sendiri, pake acara NARSIS lagi! Keterluan kau Kyu! =_=) *abaikan*

'_Aiiihh…. Aku bingung! Entah dosa apa aku sama Minnie noona sampe2 dia pingsan pas ngeliat aku… ckckck…nasib…nasib…' _runtukku dalam hati.

Setelah membuat rekor menghabiskan air segelas besar hanya dalam beberapa detik, datanglah Donghae hyung yang menyusulku ke dapur. Wajahnya kelihatan lega tapi masih sama bingungnya denganku.

"Gimana keadaan Minnie noona, hyung?" tanyaku panik.

"Ck, ini bocah, dari tadi dicariin, malah mojok disini! Dia baru aja sadar tuh, sana gih samperin" jawabnya sambil merebut gelas yang aku pakai buat minum tadi lalu menuang air kedalamnnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu menginggalkan Donghae-hyung berduaan dengan gelas (?) dan segera berlari keruang makan, tempat Minnie noona yang pingsan tadi.

#KYUHYUN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Sungmin telah siuman dari pingsannya. Dengan wajah yang masih bingung ia lalu bangun dan berusaha duduk. Tampak kedua orang tuanya dan Sungjin namdongsaengnya yang tengah mengerubunginya dengan wajah cemas.

"Chagiya, kau sudah sadar!" terlihat eommanya tersenyum senang sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Gwencana? Ada apa denganmu Minnie chagi? Kenapa kau pingsan?" kali ini appanya yang buka suara.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan ini tampak asing baginya. Disebelah appa dan eommanya juga nampak sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Otak Sungmin mencerna lambat apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai ia bisa pingsan. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua matanya terbelalak, mengingat sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia tak sadarkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut, tapi belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, suara seorang namja sudah menyelanya.

"Minnie noona, kau sudah sadar? Gwenchanayo?" masuklah seorang namja tinggi dengan ekspresi khawatir yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang ngga make permisi dulu langsung duduk berlutut dihadapan sofa tempatnya duduk sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Sungmin yang masih membelalakan matanya menatap namja itu lekat-lekat.

'_Jadi kejadian tadi itu bukan mimpi?'_ Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Minnie…Chagiya…gwenchana?" eomma Sungmin mengusap pelan surai pirang Sungmin untuk menyadarkan kembali anaknya yang tengah terpaku menatap titisan Pangeran Kegelapan yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya.

"A-ahh…ne eomma, gwenchana" jawab Sungmin tergagap yang sudah kembali ke alam nyata sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan tak rela akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sungmin, dari pada dia di tabok bolak-balik pake high heels yang dipake Sungmin sekarang. Kan ngga elit banget!

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan Minnie-yah? Apa kau tidak suka ya dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia kurang ganteng? Kurang macho? Kurang berkarisma? Hiks… pasti dulu pas aku dan Siwon lagi 'membuat' dia itu racikkanya kurang pas dehh…." Sekarang giliran Kibum, eomma dari Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca bertanya dengan sedikit hiperbolis pada Sungmin dengan sedikit penjelasan yang sebenernya _SANGAT ngga penting_ buat dibicarain pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Mendengar perkataan istrinya tadi Siwon berdeham kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, sedangkan KangTeuk couple terkikik geli dan anak-anak mereka hanya bisa ber'sweetdrop ria.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kibum polos, entah karena saking bego ato saking ngga pekanya. *dicincang Snowers*

"Hihihihi,, aniyo Kibummie-yah..." Jawab teukie dengan masih terkikik geli.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan Minnie-yah?" Kibum mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Kali ini tidak diikuti dengan penjelasan yang (catat!) _SANGAT_tidak penting seperti diatas.

Sungmin yang ditanya lalu memperhatikan satu-satu orang yang tengah menunggu jawabannya darinya.

'_Duuhh…jujur ngga ya?'_ Sungmin menimang-nimang dalam hati.

"Aku….aku hanya kecapean saja kok ajumma, eh, Kibummie eomma maksudku" akhirnya Sungmin memilih berbohong. Kalo jujur bisa-bisa Kibum dan Teuki mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut. Kan author jadinya bakal muter otak lagi buat nentuin pertanyaan yang melibatkan 5W + 1H dan ngetik lebih banyak lagi. Hiuuuhh,, males beuddhh deehh…. Xp*digampar readers gara2 alay kelewat batas

"Oh.. harusnya kamu bilang sama eomma dan appa dong chagiya, jadinya kan kita bisa ngebatalin acara makan malem ini dan ngebiarin kamu istirahat, ia kan Teuki chagi?" ujar Kangin lalu menoleh pada Leeteuk yang tengah manggut-manggut meng'iya'kan ucapan suaminya.

"Gwenchana eomma…aku sudah ngrasa baikkan kok" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia tidak mau membuat appa eommanya khawatir. Waahh…anak yang baik ^^ laen banget sama anak yang satu itu =_= *ngelirik Kyuhyun*

"Eheem, eomma, appa, ajjushi, ajumma, bisa ngga tolong tinggalin kita berdua dulu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua saja dengan Minnie noona" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon karena dianggep obat nyamuk dari tadi.

"Tentu saja" ujar keempat calon besan itu. Dan dengan senang hati mereka keluar sambil tak lupa menyeret 'TRIO TUKANG RUSUH' yang kalo dibiarkan pasti akan semakin menjadi-jadi, yaitu Donghae yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, Sungjin dan author :p

Melihat semuanya pergi Sungmin hendak menhentikan mereka, namun apa daya, tatapan membius dari seorang Pangeran Evil bernama Cho Kyuhyun telah membuat suaranya menguap entah kemana.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama sekali, sampai author masuk ngendap-ngendap lagi n selesai maen congklak sama salah satu readers yang diajak menyusup karena saking bosennya nunggu Kyuhyun yang ngga ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun masiiiiih aja betah ngeliatin Sungmin yang udah mulai risih ditatap kayak gitu *buat paragraph diatas harap diabaikan*

"Apa liat-liat?" Bentak Sungmin sambil melotot ngga suka. Ajaib! Gara-gara terlalu lama ditatap Kyuhyun, suara Sungmin udah balik lagi, bahkan sampai bisa ngebentak. Author aja ampe kaget :O #readers : kaga ada yang nanya!#

"Noona segitu bencinya ya sama aku?" Kyuhyun mulai buka suara. "Kalo boleh tau kenapa sih noona benci banget sama aku?" Kali ini tatapan Kyuhyun berubah jadi sendu.

Ngeliat itu mau ngga mau Sungmin yang tadi ngebentak Kyuhyun jadi ngerasa bersalah. Sungmin lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jawab dong noona,, jangan garuk-garuk aja. Aku tau kok noona salting didepan aku, tapi jawab dong pertanyaan aku" Ujar Kyuhyun ngga tau situasi.

'_Cih…ini anak masih sempet-sempetnya aja ke'GR'an! =='_ batin Sungmin miris.

"Aku ngga benci kok sama kamu, aku cuma masih kesel aja gara-gara dulu kamu udah seenaknya menyerobot antrian yang membuatku tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku suka" jawab Sungmin dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Aku nyerobot antrean dan membuat noona gagal mendapatkan sesuatu yang noona suka? Kapan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan alis yang saling bertautan pertanda bingung.

Sungmin yang semakin gemas dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengingat kesalahannya lalu menceritakan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu yang membuat Sungmin jadi keki sendiri setiap ngeliat tampang evil *plak!* eh, wajah Kyu yang (katanya) innoncent itu.

_*flashback…*_

_Hari itu sangat panas. Matahari menyinari kota Seoul tanpa ampun, membuat siapapun pasti lebih memilih berada di dalam ruangan berAC kencang daripada jalan-jalan diluar. Tapi keadaanlah yang membuat seorang yeoja aegyo yang dikenal bernama Lee Sungmin terpaksa harus rela berpanas-panas ria (?) sepulang sekolah._

_Karena hari ini supir yang biasanya mengantar-jemputnya ke sekolah sedang mengantar appa dan eommanya mengunjungi salah satu mitra kerja perusahaan appanya, maka ia terpaksa berjalan kaki pulang menuju rumahnya. Donghae? Dia udah kelayapan ngga jelas stelah pulang sekolah tadi! Dan ngga mungkin kan minta tolong sama Sungjin yang masih SD buat jemput anak SMP kelas 3 kayak dia?_

'_Uhhh,, kenapa panas banget sih?' Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kedai es krim yang terlihat seperti Oasis ditengah gurun._

'_Pas banget niihhh' Sungmin berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Lalu dengan semangat langkah maju tak gentar membela yang benar, Sungmin berjalan menuju ke kedai es krim yang dindingnya dicat berwarna sapphire blue itu._

_Karena hari sangat panas, antriannya jadi sangat panjang. Tapi demi es krim Sungmin rela melakukan apapun. Bahkan membunuh author demi sesuap es krimpun ia mau. #author : hueee…Minnie jahaaatt… :'( # #Minnie cuma mesem-mesem# *abaikan*_

_Dan setelah beberapa antrian setelahnya…._

"_Annyeong ajjushi…" sapa Sungmin pada seorang kakek penjaga kedai es krim itu._

"_Ahh…annyeong nona cantik…ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab kakek itu ramah._

"_Aku pesan es krim stawberi choccochip 1 ya, ajjushi.."_

"_Ne..tunggu sebentar ya…" Lalu kakek penjual itu membuatkan pesanan Sungmin. _

"_Ini, silahkan nona cantik…" baru saja Sungmin hendak mengambil es krim pesannya, tiba-tiba saja datanglah seorang namja yang masih mengenakan seragam SMPnya dan mengambil alih es krim Sungmin._

"_Maaf nona, tolong berikan aku duluan ya, aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkannya sekarang. Dan ambil saja kembaliannya ajjushi, gomawo." ujar namja itu sambil menyerahkan uang 5000 won kepada kakek penjual es krim lalu berlari menjauh._

_Sungmin hanya bisa cengo melihat kearah perginya namja yang sudah menyerobot antriannya tadi._

"_Aigoo…dasar namja!" umpat Sungmin setelah sadar dari cengonya. "Ajjushi, bisa tolong buatkan satu lagi?" pinta Sungmin pada kakek penjual es krim._

"_Mianhae nona, dengan menyesal saya mengatakan itu adalah es krim stawberi choccochip terahkir hari ini" kakek penjual es krim itu memberitahu Sungmin._

_Detik itu juga senyum terhapus dari wajah imutnya. Ia lalu menoleh lagi kearah namja tadi berlari dan menyumpah-nyumpah didalam hatinya._

_Keesokan harinya….._

"_Appa…eomma…Minnie..Sungjin… Donghae pulang!" seru namja ikan itu ketika memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya bersama seseorang._

"_Ne,, selamat datang chagiya.." jawab Teukie dari arah dapur._

_Donghae lalu mengajak namja misterius itu masuk ke ruang tamu rumahnya untuk diperkenalkan pada anggota keluarganya yang lain._

_Sungmin yang sedang di dapur bersama eommanya masih asik sendiri dengan buah-buahan yang ia bentuk sedemikian rupa untuk cemilan siang bersama keluarganya sedangkan Teuki lalu keluar untuk sekedar menyapa seseorang yang diajak oleh Donghae_

"_Appa..eomma, perkenalkan ini temanku" kata Donghae kepada anggota keluarganya._

"_Annyeonghaseyo ajjushi..ajumma…choneun Cho Kyuhyun immnida. Bangapseumnida.." ujar seseorang yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu._

_Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan bangapseumnida Sungmin keluar dari dapur untuk melihat teman Donghae. Namun bukan kata 'hai' yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya melainkan kata "Kau lagi?" lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan anggota keluarganya yang masih bengong akibat ulah Sungmin tadi._

_*flashback end…..*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kriikk…krrriikk…krrriikk….

Kyuhyun masih cengo sementara Sungmin sudah menekuk wajahnya dan melengos lagi.

Otak jenius Kyu bekerja sangat keras untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diceritakan Sungmin. Cerita asal mula kenapa yeoja aegyo itu selalu terlihat kesal ketika bertemu atau hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya.

Ternyata ES KRIM STAWBERRY CHOCCOCHIP sialan itu penyebabnya!

"Noona, jadi hanya gara-gara es krim itu kau jadi membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih _shock_.

"Hanya kau bilang? Yah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tahu betapa berat perjuangan aku mendapatkan es krim itu? Sangat berat Kyu! Bayangkan saja. Aku rela ngantri, berpanas-panas, dan ketika aku akan mengambil es itu kau datang dan menyerobot! Mana itu es strawberry choccochip terakhir lagi! Huuh kau jahat Kyu!" Sungmin mulai menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah…mianhae noona, aku tak sengaja soal itu. Ketika itu aku sedang berada di taman sepulang sekolah bersama Donghae hyung, namun karena terlalu bersemangat aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak sengaja menyenggol es krim seorang gadis cilik, jadinya sebelum dia nangis trus ngaduin aku ke ibunya aku langsung lari aja ke kedai es krim terdekat dan nyerobot antrian. Mianhae noona, aku sedang panik saat itu, jadinya ngga tau deh orang yang aku serobot itu noona" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyesal.

Sungmin yang emang ngga tahan ngeliat tampang memelas hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Disatu sisi dia masih kesel sama bocah setan satu ini, tapi disisi lain dia mengerti, si bocah setan ini hanya mengganti es krim seorang gadis cilik yang terjatuh akibat ulahnya.

Sedang asiknya mereka dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba….

_Cekleek..Krieetttt…_

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, dan kepala Donghae menyembul (?) dari baliknya.

"Kyu, Minnie-ah, apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku diminta untuk menjemput Minnie kemari, kita sekeluarga sudah mau pulang karena ajjushi daan ajumma khawatir akan kesehatan Minnie" ujar Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati KyuMin.

"A-ah…ne hyung, kita sudah selesai" jawab Kyuhyun

"Ayo kita pulang Minnie-ah" Donghae lalu membantu Minnie bangun dan memnuntunnya keluar dari ruang makan mewah miik Keluarga Cho. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian yang sekarang sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya mintamaaf atas kebodohannya yang sudah 3 tahun berlalu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Nampak motor sport berwarna merah menyala memasuki halam parkir SM High School. Kyuhyun lalu memarkir motornya. Baru saja ia hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya, terlihat seorang yeoja menghampirinya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggl karena berlari.

"Kyu, apa-apaan maksudmu itu?" tanya yeoja yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin itu.

"Hah? Maksud noona apa-apaan itu apa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Aish, sini, ikut aku!" Sungmin lalu berlari lagi, Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sungmin berlari menuju aula yang bagian depannya sudah sangat ramai.

'_Ada apaan nih pagi-pagi udah rame gini? Ada pembagian kunci jawaban gratiskah?'_ Kyuhyun mulai berfantasi gila.

Tapi jawaban pertanyaan Kyuhyun akhirnya tersaji didepan matanya ketika Sungmin berhenti dan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu diantara kerumunan anak-anak SM High School yang masih berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat sesuatu. Kyu ikut berdesakan juga, Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa _males-banget-pagi-pagi-gini-aku-yang-tampan-dan-jenius-ini-mesti-ikut-pembagian-kunci-jawaban-gratis-nya._

Melihat Kyuhyun datang, para siswa yang sedang berkerumun langsung saling melempar senyuman jail dan menyingkir, memberi akses bebas Kyuhyun untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lihat dari tadi. Sontak matanya membulat tak percaya melihat ada yang tersaji di depannya saat ini.

Nah, para readers tercinta… Kira-kira apa ya, yang membuat Sungmin sampai rela berlari ke parkiran untuk mencari bocah setan yang sedang cengo sekarang ini? Mari kita ikut berdesakkan juga *plak!*

Sekarang ditembok depan aula yang seharusnya putih bersih tertampang tulisan "SELAMAT ATAS PERTUNANGAN KALIAN, CHO KYUHYUN DAN LEE SUNGMIN" dengan ukuran yang terbilang 'wooww' lengkap dengan foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berukuran tak kalah 'woow' yang tengah berpegangan tangan sambil saling menatap. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tau betul adegan itu, foto itu diambil ketika Sungmin baru siuman dari pingsannya kemarin dengan wajah yang masih shock dengan siapa ia dijodohkan yang entah bagaimana caranya mereka jadi terlihat 'mesra' difoto itu. Ngga tau deh siapa yang mengambil, tapi cara pengambilannya pas sekali -_pas sampai bisa membuat orang salah paham-_ tepatnya.

Para siswa yang tadi mengerumuni tembok aula itu kini mengerumuni Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka menyalami dua sejoli itu secara bergantian sambil mengucapkan "chukkae" berulang kali dengan antusias yang berlebihan.

Si duo KyuMin pun hanya bisa pasrah. Setelah semuanya puas memberi salam, Kyuhyun (yg tanpa persetujuan Sungmin) lalu menarik Sungmin dari sekumpulan manusia-manusia ganas itu menuju ke tempat seseorang yg Kyuhyun yakini sebagai dalang (baca : otak busuk) masalah ini. Sungmin yang diseretpun ngga bisa bilang apa-apa. Akal sehatnya masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi.

Tok..tok..tok.. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu.

"Nuguyo? Masuk saja" sahut suara dari dalam. Kyuhyun lalu masuk dengan masih menyeret Sungmin.

"Eomma apa-apaan sih? itu pasti kerjaan eomma kan?" tuduh Kyuhyun ngga pake basa-basi pada seorang di ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah Kibum, eommanya.

"Ne, bagus ngga Kyu? Minnie? Maunya sih eomma buat yang lebih besar lagi, tapi kata tukang cetaknya itu udah ukuran yang paling besar. Uuhh,, Ngga seru!" Kibum malah balik nanya n heboh sendiri yang secara ngga sengaja langsung memberitahukan bahwa dia adalah dalang penyebab keributan pagi-pagi gini di SM High School.

Mendengar jawaban Kibum, Sungmin langsung lemas dan berharap bumi terbelah menjadi dua sekarang dan menelan ia hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak pagi yang menggemparkan Korea dan sekitarnya *Plak! Lebay ah!* itu. Dan itu membuat 'dua orang yang terlibat' menjalani hari-hari penuh dengan pertanyaan "kapan nikah?" atau "undangan kalian sudah siap?" atau "pas kalian bulan madu aku boleh ngintip ngga?" atau " brapa harga cabe dipasar sekarang?" (buat pertanyaan terakhir harap diabaikan) selama seminggu penuh dari para siswa lainnya.

Dan seminggu itu juga Sungmin pasrah saja meratapi nasibnya. Ia merasa hidupnya sangat sial. Udah mau dijodohin sama titisan Iblis, eh, sekarang dia juga ketemu calon ibu mertua yang kelakuannya rada antik! =_= . Lengkap sudah penderitaanmu Lee Sungmin!

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang hari Sabtu, hari pertama liburan musim panas yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Setidaknya selama musim panas ini ia bisa tenang seharian dirumah tanpa gangguan calon suami, calon ibu mertuanya, dan teman-teman yang selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang ngga penting!

Tapi author yang udah disogok sama Kluarga Cho buat membantu perjodohan KyuMin ngga akan tinggal diam, kekekeke…..

Maka pada hari Sabtu yang (diharapkan) damai ini akan kita buat sedikit berbeda. *author coba mamerin evilsmirk yang baru dipinjem dari Kyuhyun*

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat gelisah dibalik selimut pink'nya. Ia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ia terbangun karena suara yang bisa dibilang sangat berisik. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai bangun, membuka mata kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkannya.

1 detik…..

2 detik….

3 detik….

Satu hal yang dapat ia tangkap sekarang, ruangan ini serasa ganjil, namun pada akhirnya ia sadar, ini BUKAN kamarnya! Lalu dimana ini?

Dengan panik Sungmin loncat dari tempat tidur. Matanya yang bulat mulai menjelajahi setiap jengkal ruangan ini, sementara otaknya berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum ia tidur kemarin. Namun ia ingat kok kemarin ia tidur dikamarnya sendiri yang serba pink. Bukan kamar yang serba berwarna babyblue lembut kayak gini!.

_Ceklek, krieettt….._ Pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah Teukie, eommanya masuk kedalam.

"Pagi chagiya…Kau baru bangun?" tanya Teukie lembut.

"Ini dimana eomma? Kenapa ngga mirip kamarku?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Cuman bedanya Teukie cara nanya'nya lembut, sememtara Sungmin gawat!

"Hahahaha, jelas aja ngga mirip kamarmu, ini kan bukan rumah kita" jelas Teukie sambil tertawa geli mendengar ucapan polos anaknya.

"Mwo? Bukan rumah kita? Trus ini dimana dong?"

"Ini di villa milik keluarga Cho, chagi. Mian sebelumnya eomma tidak memberitahukanmu. Semuanya serba mendadak. Semalam Kibum dan Siwon datang lalu mengajak kita liburan musim panas di villa mereka bersama Kyuhyun. Melihatmu yang sudah tertidur pulas, Kibum tidak tega membangunkanmu. Jadinya ia menyuruh Kyu menggendongmu. Sudahlah, sekarang kau mandi dulu saja, sebentar lagi kita akan sarapan dibawah dan membicarakan rencana hari ini, arraso?" Teukie mencium kening Sungmin sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia tau, kalau Kibum, calon ibu mertuanya sudah ikut campur, ia tak bisa membantah. Bukan karena Kibum galak, tapi karena kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang 'sedikit kekanakan' itulah yang membuat Sungmin tidak berkutik. Dan lagi ucapan eommanya tadi, yang tentang semalam Kyuhyun menggendongnya malah membuatnya tambah lemas.

Maka dengan langkah gontai Sungmin mulai menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian…

Dilantai bawah, tepatnya diruang makan, semuanya kecuali Sungmin yang belum turun juga dari kamarnya sudah tampak berkumpul disebuah meja panjang.

Sadar Sungmin tak ada, Kibum, sebagai calon ibu mertua yang baik, ia lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memanggil Sungmin untuk segera turun dan sarapan bersama.

"Kyu, panggilin Minnie-ah sana! Suru dia cepet turun dan sarapan" Perintah Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk keruang makan. #Author : Ya ampun,, Kyu udah kayak babu ya, d perintah2 gitu sama eommanya? XD# *disantet sparKYU*

Kyuhyun yang disuruhpun dengan senang hati naik lagi ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya yang sekarang ditempati oleh Sungmin, sementara ia sendiri tidur dikamar tamu luas yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Sungmin bersama Donghae dan Sungjin. Sampai didepan kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang emang seenaknya dan ngira Sungmin udah siap maen masuk aja, ngga pake ketok pintu atau teriak "CABEEEE! SEKILONYA CUMA 15RIBU! DISKON MAU LEBARAN BU! SILAHKAN-SILAH… #readers : AUTHOORRRR! *siap2 nglempar batu*# eh,, ia..ia… setidaknya permisi dulu maksudnya =_=

"Minnie noona, kok lama banget? Yang laen sudah….." Kyuhyun tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia membeku melihat 'sesuatu' didepan matanya. Melihat Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan handuk agak kekecilan yang membuat paha dan pundak putih mulusnya terekspose jelas dan sedang mengeringkan rambut pirang panjangnya.

Sungmin yang juga kaget hanya bisa menghentikan kegiatan menngeringkan rambutnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun yang lebih cepat tanggap, segera sadar dari beku sementara'nya kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dengan wajah bersemu malu.

"A-ahh… mianhae noona, aku tak tahu kalau noona belum siap. Aku ngga liat apa-apa kok! Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae noona.." Kyuhyun minta maaf dari luar kamar Sungmin. Sedetik setelahnya Sungmin mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

'_Aisshh…pabboya Lee Sungmin! Kenapa tadi kau malah nyuruh author pabbo itu buat ngunciin pintu? Ya pasti ngga dikunciinlah! Dia kan tau kalo Kyu bakal nyelonong masuk aja! Sekarang gimana nih?'_ Sungmin membodoh-bodohi dirinya sendiri sambil nyumpah-nyumpahin author (yang lagi ngakak guling-guling) dengan wajah yang ngga kalah bersemu malunya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia bahkan ngga melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya lagi dan segera memakai bajunya.

10 menit kemudian, Sungmin turun dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan. Ketika ia akan masuk, Kyuhyun yang sedang minum susu langsung tersedak ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. #author & readers : Aaaa… cieeeee… Kyu salting tuuhh… XD# *abaikan*

Sungjin yang kebetulan ada disebelah Kyuhyun spontan menepuk-nepuk punggung calon kakak iparnya itu dan menyodorkan air padanya. Sementara Donghae menyipitkan matanya, menatap curiga bergantian pada Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan Sungmin yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Ah, selamat pagi Minnie-yah. Kemarilah, kita sarapan sama-sama" sapa Siwon ramah pada Sungmin yang masih diam di pintu masuk ruang makan.

"N-ne Siwon appa" Sungmin lalu masuk dan duduk disatu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersedia diantara Kyuhyun dan Teukie.

Sarapan mereka lalui dengan tenang. Tapi tenang disini dalam tanda kutip, mengingat ada 2 orang yeoja calon besanan yang tak henti-hentinya makan sambil bergosip lalu cekikikan sendiri dan 2 orang namja pemilik perusahaan besar yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa disambut oleh gelengan tak mengerti dari namja SMP satu-satunya di meja makan ini.

Sementara itu yang tampak tak banyak bicara hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bahkan hanya sekedar saling lirik aja mereka ngga brani. Donghae yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya jadi (salah) paham dan menyeringai jail sambil membuat rencana busuk dibantu author didalam otaknya, kekekeke~ #nyewa 5000 per jam ketawa setan Kyu# #Kyuhyun : Eh, buseet,, Cuma GOCENG? dikata ketawa gue PS Rentalan kali yak? =,= #

Selesai sarapan, mereka kemudian pindah keruang tengah. Sungmin mengobrol dengan Kibum dan eommanya dan Kyuhyun asik battle PSP dengan Sungjin. Mereka masih malu untuk saling bertatap muka.

Sementara itu Donghae terlihat sedang membisikan sesuatu (yang mencurigakan) ke telinga Siwon dan Appanya. Setelah Donghae mengakhiri bisikkannya, ekspresi jahil juga turut menghiasi wajah kedua kepala keluarga itu. Ya, Kangin sudah iklas melepas (?) anak yeoja satu-satunya itu kepada Kyuhyun. Pangeran evil yang selama 3 bulan terakhir ini ia selidiki sifat-sifat aslinya sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujui rencana perjodohan ini. Ngga nyambung sama apa yg dibisikin Donghae? Emang engga! :p *author dipentungin rame-rame*

Tak terasa sudah hampir siang, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang udah kelayapan ngga tau kemana, Sungjin main game dikamar, Donghae mojok telpon-telponan ma Hyukkie, Para orang tua sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di taman belakang, dan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran yang akhirnya ketiduran *plak! Apaan seehh?* di kamar bercat babyblue yang pemilik sebenarnya ngga ia ketahui itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bergulir dengan cepat keufuk barat, membiaskan cahaya jingga kemerahan dengan indahnya. Udara sore yang sejuk terbawa masuk melalui salah satu jendela kamar yang terbuka di lantai dua villa mewah itu.

Sungmin membuka matanya, sesaat ia membiasakan sepasang manik coklatnya untuk beradaptasi dengan bias cahaya mentari senja yang menerobos begitu ia terjaga tadi.

Dengan masih terhuyung karena baru bangun Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga lalu berjalan menuju kedapur yang baru tadi siang ia hafal letaknya karena ngikutin author yang bolak-balik dapur buat nyolong kue :p

'_Pada kemana ya? Kok sepi banget?'_ sambil menghampiri kulkas untuk mengambil air ia celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Benar saja, villa mewah ini berasa kayak kastil drakula kalo sepi gini. Sungmin yang ,membayangkan itu jadi merinding sendiri.

"KYAAAAAAA…." Sungmin berteriak 8 oktaf karena kaget. Gelas yang tadi ia pakai buat minum bahkan sampai jatuh dan pecah gara-gara ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya ketika ia sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"GYAAAAA….." sesuatu yang menyentuh pundak Sungmin ikut berteriak juga. Dengan cepat Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang baru selesai (?) teriak.

"Kyu! Jangan ngaget-ngegetin dong! Kamu juga kenapa malah ikut teriak?" cecar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"M-mian noona, tadi aku kaget denger noona teriak, makanya ikut teriak juga" jawab Kyuhyun lengkap dengan tampang (ngga) bersalahnya.

"Aisshh,, pabbo! Kalo aku mati jantungan gimana? Kamu mau tanggung biaya upacara kematianku, heh?" Sungmin yang semakin kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun langsung manyun. Ia tampaknya sudah melupakan kejadian bersama Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Kyu pun tampaknya juga sudah lupa, buktinya tadi ia udah berani menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

Karena ngga ngejawab, Sungmin siap-siap mencecar Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Lalu, apa apa? Dari mana saja kau sampai jam segini baru pulang?" Sungmin mulai menyerang (?) Kyu dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku dari rumah temenku yang ada dideket sini, noona. Dan aku ingin memberitahukan ini… Aku menemukannya tertempel dipintu masuk depan" Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar surat pada Sungmin yang isinya :

_Kyuhyunnie__…__.__Minnie-yah,__kami__ semua__ pergi __jalan - jalan__ dulu__…__.__ Mungkin__ akan__ sampai__ malam, __jadi__ makan__ malam__ duluanlah __tanpa__ kami.__ Untuk__ Kyu,__ jangan__ nakal __selama__ kami__ pergi.__ Untuk__ Minnie,__ tolong __jaga__ Kyu__ dulu__ yah__… __kalau __dia__ nakal__ hajar __aja__ dia __pake__ karatemu ^^  
><em>

_With love,_

_Kibum_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Sungmin membaca berulang-ulang surat itu, meyakinkan kalau matanya tak salah membaca. Berarti dia ditinggal _berduaan _aja nih ama anak setan di villa mewah ini? ANDWAEEE!

"Noona, aku lapar, buatkan aku sesuatu" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang udah ngeheadbang, ngga keroncongan lagi saking lapernya. Namja satu ini ngga peka banget sih? Sungmin yang kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi jadi malu n deg-degan lagi deh.

"Noona….jebal…" Kyuhyun memohon lagi, kali ini disertai dengan puppy-eyes gagalnya.

Sungmin mengalah, akhirnya dia membuatkan tuan muda Cho itu makanan juga. Sungmin melakukan itu hanya untuk memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat jantungnya menjadi sangat berisik sekali semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, dan Sungmin ngga suka itu.

"Nih, makanlah" Sungmin meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng diatas meja makan. Kyuhyun yang emang udah laper berat, ngga pake basa-basi langsung menyuapkan nasi goreng yang masih panas itu ke mulutnya banyak-banyak.

"Woow! enak noona!" seru Kyuhyun antusias setelah merasakan masakan Sungmin.

"Ne, sudah, makan saja yang benar" jawab Sungmin yang masih ngga mau menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk bersemangat dan mulai makan dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin yang lagi ngga ada napsu makan berlalu ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv dan merenungkan kenapa sejak kejadian tadi pagi itu dirinya jadi aneh ketika menatap mata Kyu. Pasti ada yang ngga beres nih… =,=

Lagi asik-asiknya bengong, Sungmin terlonjak kaget lagi karena tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ketika menoleh, ia melihat sekaleng jus jeruk dingin disodorkan didepan hidungnya oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hehe…noona ngelamunin aku yang ganteng ini yah?" Canda Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan admosfir canggung yang melingkupinya dan Sungmin setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Iiuuhh…penting ngga sih ngelamunin kamu?" Sungmin gengsi mengakui kalau sebenernya dia emang ngelamunin Kyuhyun dari tadi.

"Aaahh,, macak ciiiihhh?" Kyuhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya sok imut menggoda Sungmin yang wajahnya udah memerah.

"Aiiisss,, Aku bisa gila kalo gini caranya!" Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Noona masih mikirin kejadian tadi pagi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat ke titik sasaran.

"E-eh, itu..hmm…ngg…" Sungmin tergagap

"Tenang aja noona, aku udah ngga mikirin itu lagi kok. Lagian tadi kan pas aku liat noona, noona masih pake handuk, jadinya yang bisa diliat itu terbatas, hehehehe…"

Pletak! Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang entah saking polos atau yadongnya itu Sungmin dengan senang hati mendaratkan satu jitakan special ngga pake telor, ngga pedes n dibungkus 2 *dilempar golok* di dahi rata Kyuhyun.

"Awww… kenapa aku di jitak noona?" tanya Kyuhyun ngga terima.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa kau dijitak? Kau mau lagi ya?" Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap mengangkat tangannya lagi, tiba-tiba….

_Kriiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg…_ Terdengar bunyi telepon berdering.

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya, dan Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri telepon.

"Yoboseyo…" sapa Kyuhyun

"Ne, baiklah, hmmm… arraso. Ne, hati-hati appa…." Kyuhyun menutup telponnya.

"Siwon appa ya? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Iya, dia bilang mobil yang mereka naiki mogok ditengah jalan, jadinya mungkin mereka besok pagi baru bisa pulang" Jawab Kyuhyun santai ala anak pantai yang alay suka makan roti pakai selai sambil dibelai-belai *dilempar bata*

"Mwo? Jadi kita malem ini kita ditinggal berdua gitu disini?" Sungmin mulai panik.

"Ia…gitu deh…Enaknya kalo kita yang udah dijodohin gini kalo lagi berduaan tu ngapain yah?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoda Sungmin lagi.

"NC'an….NC'an…NC'an….!" Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar villa yang dicurigai sebagai teriakan para KyuMin Shippers dan author sambil bawa-bawa spanduk dukungan (?) buat KyuMin *abaikan*

*kembali ke cerita*

"Jangan deket-deket, Kyu, satu senti lagi kamu mendekat, aku hajar kamu pake jurus martial artsku" Sungmin mulai pasang kura-kura, eh, kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Wiihh… galak banget sih noona? Aku Cuma becanda aja kok! Aku ngga bakal mau nyentuh orang yang aku suka, kecuali dia bilang udah siap" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh…bagus deh…. Berani macem-macem…" belum selesai kalimat Sungmin, tiba-tiba DHEEERRRR! Petir menyambar dan semua langsung gelap, MATI LAMPU!

"KYAAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak panic. Dia takut petir. Apalagi lampunya langsung mati. Karena gelap, jadinya Sungmin ngga bisa ngeliat apapun dan kakinya menyandung kaki kursi kayu yang membuatnya jatuh dengan kepala terbentur meja dan ia langsung pingsan

"Noona, gwencana? Dimana noona?" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan panik, ia berusaha mencari-cari Sungmin dalam gelap. Namun karena kemampuannya melihat ketika gelap sangat terbatas, jadilah Kyuhyun malah tersandung kaki Sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Supaya ngga jatuh, Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai2 benda disekitarnya, yang ternyata adalah tamplak meja dengan senter besar diatasnya yang sialnya malah menimpa kepala Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun pingsan juga.

Jadilah duo KyuMin pingsan dilantai dengan posisi yang menurut author bisa membuat siapapun yang ngga tau kronologi kejadiannya pasti berpikiran macem-macem, karena mereka pingsan dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang sedang menindih Sungmin yang ada dibawahnya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, ketika para orang tua calon besan yang udah pada ngebet pengen cepet-cepet nikahin anak-anak mereka ngeliat posisi pingsan 'ngga elit' duo KyuMin? Entahlah, author masih mau bertapa nyari2 ide dulu… :p

.

.

.

.

.

TBC \(^.^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuna ngga mau banyak ngomong deh. Buat yang udah baca di chapter kemaren, jeongmal gomawo yah *bow bareng KyuMin*  
>Mian, ceritanya tambah gaje n aku ngga bisa bales riviewnya.. Ini juga pas ngepost nyolong2 waktu T^T<p>

Tapi yang minta chapter ke 4 ini dia.. Semoga suka yah ^^  
>CEKIDOOOTT…..<p>

%%%%%%

OMG (Ow Em Gi)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other

Rate : M (Membosankan) :p

Declaimer : FF ini murni pikiran saya setelah mendapat wahyu dari U-Know-Who ketika iseng-iseng bertapa di Pegunungan Jayawijaya dan Dikamus saya, hanya ada pairing KyuMin, Hanchul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan ZhouRy. Pairing SuJu yang laen ngga dianggep!*dilempar sapu*

Warning : Genderswich, Typo(s), author gaje yang suka numpang eksis, dan dengan sentuhan humor yang jauh dari kata lucu. Don't Like Don't Read, wookkeeeh? ^^

Summary : Sungmin milik Kyu, Kyu milik Sungmin, KyuMin milik author :p *disamurai KyuMin Shipper*

%%%%%

SM Entertainmet © Fanfiction

Success Musseum Entertainmet

Present

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%

#FULL of AUTHOR POV#

Mentari pagi sudah menyapa disisi timur. Menyebarkan kehangatan ke seluruh penjuru bumi. Tak terkecuali ke sebuah villa milik keluarga Cho yang terletak di kaki bukit yang terkenal dengan pemandangannya yang menakjubkan.

Sungmin menekuk mukanya 13 kali. Ia sangat kesal dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya kini. Ada apa gerangan? Mari kita intip… *plak!*

Di depannya sekarang tampak dua pasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya ngga peka situasi sedang asik berdiskusi. Sementara seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat sedang berusaha menginterupsi diskusi (yang keliatannya rada ngga beres) itu.

"Ya! appa, eomma! Beneran kok aku sama Minnie noona ngga ngapa-ngapain kemaren malem. Kita pingsan trus kebetulan aja posisinya ngga elit!" Kyuhyun -si namja pengintrupsi tadi- berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada orang tua dan calon mertua yang mendadak bolot sehingga tidak menggubrisnya sejak tadi.

Kepala Sungmin tambah nyut-nyutan karena Donghae dan Sungjin yang tengah mengobati memar di dahinya akibat terantuk meja kemarin sedang senyum-senyum jahil padanya.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" bentak Sungmin galak pada oppa dan namdongsaengnya.

"Widiih…sewot banget noona. Hehehe…" goda Sungjin pada noonanya yang sedang menatapnya galak.

"Hahaha,,Ttidak usah malu begitu Minnie-yah. Kami semua maklum kok!" Siwon yang mendengar bentakkan Sungmin tadi ikut-ikutan menggoda Sungmin.

"Ya Appa! Sudah kubilang itu kecelakaan! Kemarin ada petir yang membuat sambungan listrik terputus sehingga semuanya gelap dan Minnie noona terantuk meja sampai pingsan. Aku yang mau bantu Minnie noona malah kesandung trus ketimpa senter!" Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan alibinya.

Tapi apa daya, Siwon, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kibum yang sudah bersekongkol dengan author sarap ini ngga bisa menerima penjelasan apapun. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan sorot mata jail dan tersenyum penuh arti. Rupanya pose pingsan tumpuk-tumpukan duo KyuMin membuat mereka yakin perjodohan (terpaksa) ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Jadilah Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Sementara yang ditatap mulai mengutuki author yang membuatnya selalu tampak bersalah di mata Sungmin. Wkwkwkwk,, poor Kyuhyun… XD *author joget Supermi, eh Superman*

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian pingsan (ngga elit) itu, Sungmin masih menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang kenapa malah ikutan pingsan waktu dia pingsan. Mana pingsannya numpuk dia lagi. Sehingga kan Sungmin jadi napsu (?) buat belajar silat voodo yang hanya akan dipakai untuk menyantet author yang sekarang lagi ngetik ff ini dengan tampang (sok) ngga bersalahnya. *plak! Ralat!* Sehingga kan membuat Kyuhyun memutar otaknya lagi bagaimana caranya meminta maaf untuk kecerobohannya pada Sungmin noonanya itu.

Selama seminggu penuh ketika masih liburan di villa itu, Kyuhyun terus aja berusaha meyakinkan keluarganya tentang insiden _pingsan posisi-ngga-elit_ (yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari _rencana busuk_ author) itu dan minta maaf ke Sungmin, tapi Sungmin yang lagi kesel bener-bener susah buat ngebuk pintu maafnya.

Liburan musim panas berakhir sudah, membuat Sungmin bisa bernafas lega, ia tak perlu satu atap lagi dengan calon mertua dan keluarga yang selalu bersekongkol menggodannya dan Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak mengesalkan bin bersalah dimatanya. Setidaknya dengan bertemu dengan para sahabat-sahabatnya disekolah bisa membuat kekesalannya sedikit terlupakan.

~Skip Time

_Disekolah….._

Krriiiiiinngg…..

Bel sekolah terdengar nyaring ke seluruh penjuru SM High School. Menandakan bahwa jam sekolah telah berakhir.

Tampak segerombolan namja-namja tampan sedang berkerumun (?) di gerbang sekolah, mediskusikan sesuatu.

"Sudah jelas kan semuanya? Jika mereka datang, kalian cepat-cepat jalankan rencana ini. Aku ngga mau kegiatan manusiawiku diganggu oleh sekelompok yeoja penjualan petasan karena saking berisiknya" jelas Kyuhyun pada teman-temannya.

Yesung, Zhoumi, dan Donghae manggut-manggut saja. Mereka sudah sangat paham dengan sifat pangeran Lucifer sahabat mereka itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, tampaklah segerombolan yeoja yang berjalan sambil bercanda satu sama lainnya. Mereka adalah Sungmin, Ryeowook, Henry dan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae, kekasihnya, pun lalu berlari mendahului teman-temannya ke arah para Gerombolan Si Berat *plak!* eh, maksudnya ke gerombolan pangeran-pangeran tampan tersebut.

"Oppa…." Seru Eunhyuk yang disambut dekapan hangat plus kecupan mesra dari Donghae, membuat teman-temannya dan author iri =,=

"Ne, chagiya~ Kita pulang bareng yuuk!" Kata Donghae tanpa melepas tangannya dari pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Matanya sesekali mengerling ke arah Kyuhyun yang udah mulai pasang tampang _udah-buruan-sana-pergi!_nya.

"Haeppa apaan sih? Hyukkie kan mau pulang bareng kita!" protes Sungmin yang baru tiba disamping HaeHyuk couple yang masih nempel kayak perangko bersama Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Ngga mau tau, pokoknya Hyukkie pulang bareng oppa!" Ucap Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kabur.

"YAK! OPPAAA!" Sungmin meneriaki Donghae yang sudah berlari sangat jauh dengan Eunhyuk dipunggungnya.

"Sudahlah eonnie, masih ada kita kok" Ryeowook mengelus punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Ooooo tidak bisa…. Kim Ryeowook, kau masih ada urusan denganku perihal lomba duet yang akan kita ikuti 2 minggu lagi" Ucap Yesung mendadak Sule *digampar Clouds* sambil menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang empunya tangan. #ceilah,, bahasa gue! XD#

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah, sekarang harapan satu-satunya cuma Henry.

"Hen…" Sungmin belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Zhoumi sudah menyelanya.

"Annyeong Henry-ah, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke took alat musik sekarang? Aku sedang memerlukan orang yang mengerti alat musik untuk meminta pendapat" Ujar Zhoumi sambil menggandeng tangan Henry yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang serba cepat didepan matanya itu menjauh dari Sungmin.

Dan kini, Sungmin ditinggal sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak sendiri. Jangan lupakan masih ada satu aktor utama biang dari rencana penculikan (?) teman-teman Sungmin tadi, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang memang masih kesel sama Kyuhyun gara-gara kejadian divilla itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Ini semua kerjaanmu kan?" Kata Sungmin to the point.

"Ne noona, mianhaeyo. Aku melakukan ini biar rencanaku buat minta maaf ke noona ngga diganggu sama temen-temen noona itu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Rencana buat minta maaf? Percuma Kyu! Aku udah terlanjur kesel sama kamu!"

"Jebal noona. Aku ngga tau mesti gimana lagi caranya biar noona maafin aku" Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan Wolfie-eyes (?)nya.

Sungmin mulai memandang Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, mencari kebohongan dimatanya. Namun Sungmin tak menemukan tanda-tanda Kyuhyun berbohong. Sejenak ia bimbang. Menimang-nimang keputusan sekaligus resiko yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"Emangnya rencana buat minta maafmu apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya

"Noona mau ikut rencanaku? Beneran?" Kyuhyun yang semula ngga semangat, begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmi tadi langsung suegeeerrrr lagi. *author korban iklan*

"Ih, dia malah sembarangan ngambil keputusan. Aku kan cuma nanya. Kalo sesuai dengan kesukaanku aku mau, kalo ngga ya udah" ucap Sungmin cuek.

"Pasti noona suka! Kajja!" Ngga make assalamwalaikum dulu, Kyuhyun langsung narik tangan Sungmin menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Sementara Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa diam saja. Ia masih bingung kenapa setiap kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kyuhyun, jantungnya pasti akan melompat-lompat ngga karuan.

30 menit kemudian mereka tiba di Lotte World. Mereka sudah mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju santai. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menelpon Teukie -eomma Sungmin- memberitahukan bahwa Sungmin akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Teukie senang dan segera menelpon Kibum yang sekarang tengah menemani suaminya di Los Angeles.

"Kyu, kamu kok tau sih aku udah lama banget pengen main ke tempat ini? Tapi ngga pernah kesampean gara-gara sibuk terus. Tapi kau curang Kyu! Kalo gini aku kan jadi gampang banget buat maafin kamu" seru Sungmin antusias campur kesel.

"Hehehehe,, justru itu tujuan utamanya noona" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin tadi.

Dan jadilah dua anak genderuwo *plak!* eh, dua anak manusia itu bermain sampai hampir malam di Lotte World. Sungmin juga sepertinya sudah melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun senang. Ngga sia-sia dia ngasi sogokan berupa ikan asin sambel pete plus semur jengkol serantang penuh ke Donghae buat ngorek info-info tentang sesuatu apapun yang Sungmin sukai. #Author : Eh buseet! cakep-cakep doyan pete n jengkol juga bang? XD# *author disemur Donghae*

Karena hari sudah hampir malam dan juga nampaknya hujan akan turun, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalo ngga pake acara mampir kesana-sini, dia ngga ngajak Sungmin noonanya pulang dulu. Ia malah ngajak ke suatu tempat dimana kekesalan Sungmin terhadap dirinya berawal, yaitu Kedai Es Krim! \(^.^)/

"Nih noona. Dengan ini hutangku 3 tahun yang lalu dengan noona sudah lunas kan?" Kata Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan es krim stoberry chocochip itu pada Sungmin yang tengah duduk di ayunan di taman bermain tempat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan es krim seorang gadis kecil yang tak jauh dari kedai es krim itu.

"Ne. Tapi jangan harap aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sogokanmu masih belum seberapa buatku. Bagiku sampai kapanpun kau itu tetap menyebalkan Kyu" Ujar Sungmin sambil mulai menjilati es krimnya dengan suka cita (?)

Medengar ucapan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun lalu memajukan bibirnya, ngambek! #author : iiuuhh, appa sok imut!# *author ditemukan tewas dengan s_cope_ es krim menancap di kepala* *abaikan*

"Ya! Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku benar-benar ingin melemparmu ke Mars! Hhahaha" Sungmin tertawa geli melihat wajah manyun Kyuhyun yang menurutnya mirip dengan foto manusia purba yang ada di buku sejarahnya.

"Aiisshh! Sini kembalikan es krimnya!" kata Kyuhyun pura-pura marah Ia dengan cepat menghabiskan es-nya sendiri lalu berusaha mengambil es krim Sungmin

"Eehhh,, enak aja! Barang yang udah dikasi ngga bisa dikembaliin lagi!" Sungmin kemudian berlari menghindari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu mengejarnya. Yah, author masukin adegan India dikit lah. Ngga papa kan? ^^ *author ketauan korban Bollywood*

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat duo KyuMin yang lagi asik muter-muterin tiang listrik buat kejer-kejeran rebutan es krim jadi ngibrit lari beneran *plak! Apa seh, bahasa gue? =_=*

Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya mencari tempat teduh terdekat. Namun karena hujan bertambah deras, Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik Sungmin ke box telpon umum yang berada ngga jauh dari sana.

"Ngga tau situasi amat sih ni ujan? Lagi enak-enakan makan es krim juga!" gerutu Sungmin yang masih sempet-sempetnya nginget es krimnya yang ngga tau jatuh dimana pas dia lari-lari tadi.

"Noona, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne, gwenchana. Kau sendiri ngga papa Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya balik. Sebenernya dia bener-bener kedinginan. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus Snoopy pink dan jelana jeans selutut yang sekarang sudah basah kuyup. Dan lagi angin hujan ini membuat tubuh mungilnya mulai mengigil.

Melihat Sungmin yang mulai mengigil, Kyuhyun lalu melepas kemeja terluarnya dan menyisakan baju kaos tipis ditubuhnya. Ia kemudian memakaikan kemejanya ke badan mungil Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau Kyu? Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja! Pakai lagi kemejamu! Aku ngga mau tanggung jawab kalo kamu sakit nanti" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan kemeja Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Tapi apa daya, tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Justru kalo noona yang sakit gara-gara aku, aku yang ngrasa bersalah jadinya. Aku kan udah bilang tadi sama Teukie ajumma bakal mulangin noona sehat wal'afiat tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun" Kyuhyun kembali memakaikan kemejanya ke tubuh Sungmin.

Sungminpun lalu ngga bisa berbuat apa-apa, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terpakai dengan sempurna di tubuhnya.

Selesai memakaikan kemejanya (dengan sedikit mengancam) Kyuhyun lalu meraih tangan Sungmin dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya supaya Sungmin tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

Beres menghangatkan tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun lalu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya sendiri kemudian menelukupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi chubby Sungmin #Author mupenng! XD#

Wajah Sungmin perlahan-lahan mulai memerah melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya. Ia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi mengingat mereka hanya berduaan saja sekarang berada di box telpon umum yang berukuran kecil itu.

"Gomawo Kyu" bisik Sungmin lirih diantara derasnya hujan yang dicurigai sebagai bagian dari rencana author yang bekerja sama dengan Dinas Pemadam Kebakaran Kota Seoul itu. *plak! Abaikan*

"Eh, noona bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang kini sudah menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu.

"A-aniyo.. Aku ngga bilang apa-apa Kyu" jawab Sungmin tergagap.

"O-oh.. haha sepertinya aku salah dengar noona" Kyuhyun mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Dan beberapa lama setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara. Derasnya hujan menjadi aliran musik yang tepat untuk menembunyikan detak jatung dua insan yang mulai berdebar tak beraturan itu. Mereka bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar saling menatap. Sungmin tetap menundukkan wajahnya sedangkan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke telpon yang menjadi saksi bisu kegugupan mereka.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan kebisuan yang terasa sangat panjang ini. Tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos tipis bahkan sudah mati rasa gara-gara kedinginan. Ia juga mulai merasakan pemandangan disekitarnya jadi berputar-putar.

Tiba-tiba….

DHEERRR…..!

Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat Sungmin berteriak ketakutan dan reflek memeluk Kyuhyun yang langsung kaget melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kyuhyun kemudian langsung teringat bahwa Sungmin phobia terhadap petir.

"Ssshhh…Uljjima noona, tenang ya, ada aku disini" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin yang tengah menangis ketakutan di pelukannya itu.

Cukup lama Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Suara petir juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Bahkan ia dengan sabar dan lembut berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Padahal kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Hujan mulai mereda. Tidak ada lagi suara-suara petir yang membuat Sungmin ketakutan. Akhirnya Sungmin berhenti menangis. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhhun dengan mata yang masih sembab dan wajah memerah karena habis menangis. Wajah yang terlihat sangat manis dimata Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang juga sudah terbawa suasana hanya bisa diam saja. Menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kyuhyun mendekat

.

.

.

.

.

.

semakin dekat

.

.

.

.

.

.

tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brruuukkk _

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk ke pundak Sungmin, yang notabene jauh lebih kecil dari pada badannya.

Kyuhyun meracau sesuatu. Ia masih belum benar-benar pingsan. Sementara Sungmin panik karena tidak kuat menyangga tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kyu kau kenapa? OMO? Badanmu panas Kyu! Kan sudah kubilang harusnya kau tadi tak meminjamkan kemejamu padaku!" omel Sungmin sambil meraba kening Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hujannya sudah ngga terlalu deras" Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang menyeret Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari kedai es krim tempat mereka bertemu dulu. Sungmin bahkan sudah melupakan ketakutannya terhadap petir tadi. Wajah pucat Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Sungmin mengambil alih kemudi mobil Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun ia dudukkan di kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Sambil menyetir Sungmin beberapa kali melirik Kyuhyun yang masih meracau sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mobil sport mewah itu memasuki kediaman keluarga Cho. Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan meminta bantuan pada pelayan yang menyambutnya dipintu depan untuk membawa Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah pingsan ke kamarnya.

Sesampai dikamar, Kyuhyun dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur berukuran king sizenya. Beberapa pelayan lalu masuk membawa alat-alat untuk mengkompres deman Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin sibuk mengganti pakaian basah Kyuhyun dengan pakaian kering kemudian menyelimutinya tebal-tebal.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku untuk merawatnya?" pinta Sungmin pada beberapa pelayan yang tadi memberikan kompres untuk Kyuhyun.

"Maaf nona muda, tapi tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak mau dirawat siapapun selain ibunya. Dan tuan muda sangat keras kepala. Ia tak mengizinkan orang lai menyentuhnya ketika sedang sakit" jelas salah satu pelayan itu pada Sungmin.

'_Ciih _ _dasar anak mami, manja banget sih!_' Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hhh…arraso. Biar aku saja yang mengurus evil ini. Tapi bisakah aku minta tolong salah satu dari kalian untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga atau orang tua Kyuhyun?" pinta Sungmin akhirnya pada pelayan itu.

"Ne nona muda Lee. Tentu saja" salah seorang dari mereka membungkuk pada Sungmin kemudian berlalu.

"Saya akan menyiapkan bubur untuk tuan muda dulu nona. Permisi" pelayan yeoja paruh baya satunya lagi membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin kemdian berlalu menyusul temannya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai mengompres Kyuhyun yang tampaknya masih belum sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun mendesis kaget karena sesuatu yang basah menempel tiba-tiba dikeningnya. Ia ingin membuka mata namun rasanya berat sekali. Jadilah ia menggapai-gapaikan tangannya dan menggenggam apapun yang ia dapatkan.

Sungmin juga kaget. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun kini. Seolah enggan untuk melepasnya.

"E-eomma…" racau Kyuhyun dengan mata masih terpejam sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Hei aku bukan Kibum eomma. Lepaskan Kyu! Kau membuat tanganku sakit" ujar Sungmin berusaha melepaskan menggaman Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

"D-dingin eomma….Aku k-kedinginan…" racauan Kyuhyun semakin ngga jelas, sekarang bahkan ia sudah berkeringat dingin dan menggigil.

Melihat hal itu entah apa yang merasuki Sungmin. Ia lalu merapatkan selimut ketubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah mengigil kedinginan lalu memeluknya. Kyuhyun yang masih menganggap Sungmin itu Kibum –eommanya- kemudian menyusrukan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi ke lekukan leher Sungmin. Mencari kehangatan. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya tidur diantara tumpukan selimut dan Sungmin yang memeluknya.

Sungmin yang emang bener-bener udah capek karena bermain sampai hampir malam di Lotte World trus sekarang juga ngerawat Kyuhyun yang sakit gara-gara minjemin dia kemeja akhirnya ikutan tertidur juga. Meninggalkan author yang masih mimisan dipojok ruangan akibat ngeliat KyuMin moment yang sangat langka itu secara LIVE!

_Keesokan paginya_

"Ngg…." Erang Kyuhyun pelan. Sesuatu dalam pelukkannya menggeliat kecil. Membuat ia mengeratkan lagi pelukkannya supaya sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Sungmin itu berhenti bergerak dan tak mengganggu tidurnya lagi.

Sungmin merasa napasnya sesak. Sesuatu mendekapnya terlalu erat. Maka dengan kekuatan ala orang baru bangu tidur ia mulai membuka matanya.

1 detik…..

2 detik…..

3 detik…..

Otak nya mulai merespon apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Napas Sungmin tercekat. Wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang terasa seperti menggelitik wajahnya.

Selama beberapa saat Sungmin terpana. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak seperti bayi tak berdosa ketika sedang tidur seperti ini. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia membuka mata dan memamerkan _evilsmirk_ andalannya.

Ingatan Sungmin melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Ketika ia dan Kyuhyun berteduh di box telpon umum ditaman. Wajah Sungmin memanas ketika menyadari apa ayang akan Kyuhyun lakukan sebelum ia pingsan. Mereka….hampir berciuman!

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya menepis bayangan yang dengan sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat itu lagi. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah normal kembali. Sepertinya dokter sudah datang dan memeriksa Kyuhyun kemarin. Akhirnya Sungmin meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun menuju rumahnya sendiri. Ia harus siap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Disekolah Sungmin entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Bisa jadi ia belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah lagi.

Maka dengan kenekatan sebulat bakso (?) Sungmin bolos pada jam pelajaran terahir kemudian menuju ke kediaman Kyuhyun. Dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah Kyuhyunpun, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya berdoa.

'_Semoga Kyu sudah sembuh.. Semoga Kyu sudah sembuh.." _ucapnya berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Setibanya digerbang rumah Kyuhyun, ia turun dari mobil pribadinya dan berlari menyusuri taman indah yang menghiasi rumah mewah tersebut.

Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat orang yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi pagi kini tengah berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja berpakaian seksi di teras rumah mewah tersebut.

Jantung Sungmin serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum ketik melihat pemandangan itu. Sungmin bahkan membelalakan matanya kaget ketika Cho Kyuhyun -orang yang ia khawatirkan tadi- mencium sekilas dahi yeoja yang tengah ia peluk.

Siapakah yeoja tadi? Apakah itu pacar Kyuhyun? Apakah itu naruto lagi nyamar? Ato apakah itu author? #readers : ngarep amat lu!#. Entahlah…. cuma author dan Tuhan yang tau jawabannya, kekeke….. *smirk*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC again ^^

Oke.. Chapter 4 selesai… ^^

Sekedar bocoran, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

Mian aku ngga bisa buat panjang-panjang, karena aku ngga mau buat sinetron :p *digampar*

Skali lagi jeongmal gomawo yang udah bersedia baca ^^ *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Ayo…yang LAST CHAP…yang last chap….sudah terbit…sudah terbit… *pedagang asongan mode on*

Annyeong semuanya… Author nista datang (lagi) niihh… XD

Mungkin bakalan ada beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan buatan satu atau dua author yang juga ada disini. Tapi selebihnya itu bener-bener ide aku. Jadi harap dimaklumi.

Ini last chapter yah… Silahkan di baca :)

Oh ia, balasan review ada di bawah. Langsung aja yuuk CEKIDOOOTT!

* * *

><p>OMG (Ow Em Gi)<p>

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other

Rated : T

Declaimer : FF ini murni pikiran saya setelah mendapat wahyu dari U-Know-Who ketika iseng-iseng bertapa di Pegunungan Jayawijaya dan Dikamus saya, hanya ada pairing KyuMin, Hanchul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan ZhouRy. Pairing SuJu yang laen ngga dianggep!*dilempar sapu*

Warning : Genderswich, Typo(s), judul ngga nyambung sama isi, author gaje yang suka _numpang eksis_, dan sentuhan humor yang jauh dari kata lucu. Don't Like Don't Read, wookkeeeh? ^^

Summary : Sungmin milik Kyu, Kyu milik Sungmin, KyuMin milik author :p *disamurai KyuMin Shipper*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~Last Chapter<p>

# AUTHOR POV#

Suatu hari yang cerah di Seoul, salah satu ibu kota Negara yang terkenal dengan kemajuan teknologinya. Sungmin tampak tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobilnya yang sekarang berada tepat di salah satu rumah mewah yang terletak di kawasan elit itu.

Dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil, ia menelusuri pekarangan indah rumah itu. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Khawatir dengan seseorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sakit gara-gara meminjamkan kemejanya pada Sungmin supaya tak kedinginan ketika mereka kehujanan kemarin.

Namun baru sampai di teras rumah mewah tersebut langkah Sungmin berhenti. Ia bahkan ngga tau kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak tercekat, melihat Kyuhyun tengah memeluk seorang yeoja bahkan mencium keningnya!

Ketika sedang mencium dahi yeoja itu, ekor mata Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang tengah berdiri mematung melihatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap yeoja itu lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin malah membalikan badannya dan menjauhinya.

'_Loh? Kok malah ngejauh sih?'_ Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya ketika Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama.

Sungmin mulai berlari menyusuri taman rumah mewah itu dengan Kyuhyun yang mengejar dibelakangnya. Tapi karena berhubung kaki Kyuhyun jauh lebih panjang dari kaki Sungmin, maka dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun dapat menyusul Sungmin dan merentangkan tangannya. Menghalangi jalan yeoja aegyo yang terlihat sedang galau itu.

"Minggir Kyu" ucap Sungmin dingin tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_, _noona_ kenapa sih? Kok jadi dingin lagi sama aku? Padahal kemaren kan kita udah biasa-biasa aja" Kyuhyun hendak menggapai pundak Sungmin tapi segera ditepis olehnya.

"Aku ngga papa. Udah minggir! Aku mau pulang! Balik sana! Kasian pacarmu nungguin kamu!" Sungmin menjawab dengan sewot.

"Pacar? Pacar yang mana?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Ck, minggir ngga Kyu!" bentak Sungmin sengit pada Kyuhyun. Matanya bahkan sudah memerah. Menahan tangis.

"_Noona_ sebenernya kenapa sih? Pacar yang mana? Aku ngga punya pacar. Aku cuma punya tunangan yang namanya Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat emosi Sungmin yang tadi menguasainya menguap entah kemana.

Sungmin diam. Ia lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun akhirnya paham apa yang terjadi. Bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum evil kebanggaanya. Dengan mudah ia menyusul Sungmin kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin berontak tapi Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukkannya.

"Kayaknya aku tau deh _noona_ kenapa. _Noona_ cemburu yah?" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti memberontak. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun lalu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Pangeran Evil yang sudah cengar cengir itu.

"_MWO?_ Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu?" protes Sungmin sewot.

"Aahh… udah deh _noona_ ngaku aja. _Noona _pasti cemburu kan ngeliat aku pelukan trus nyium dahi _yeoja_ tadi. Ia kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pede sambil menaik-naikan alisnya.

"Ihh… GR!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun lagi tapi kali ini dengan wajah memerah.

"_Aigoo~_ kayaknya _noona_ mulai suka sama aku ya?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoda Sungmin lagi.

"Apaan sih? Enggak!" Sungmin tetep ngga mau ngaku.

"Hahahaha masak _noona_ cemburu sih sama Jae _noo_…." Kyuhyun belum menyelasaikan kata-katanya. Ia keburu diinterupsi dengan teriakan cempreng seorang namja kecil.

"Kyu _ajjucii_..! _bogocipoyooo_…!" seru _namja_ mungil yang diperkirakan berusia 5 tahun itu sambil memeluk kaki Kyuhyun.

"Hei Changminnie! jangan lari-lari nanti kamu jatuh!" kali ini terdengar suara Siwon.

Sungmin kaget. Kedatangan Siwon dan anak yang ia panggil Changminnie itu begitu tiba-tiba.

"Wuuaahh,, Changmin mirip banget sama kamu waktu kecil Kyu. Ngga bisa dikasi tau!" ucap Kibum yang baru saja datang.

Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Changmin dan mengelus rambutnya. "_Ne, nado bogoshippoyo_ Changminnie. Bagaimana sekolahmu di Los Angeles?"

Sungmin masih bengong memperhatikan adegan itu. Diotaknya berkecamuk banyak pertanyaan.

"Eh ia Kyu, _noona_mu sudah sampai kan? Tadi gara-gara Changmin minta jalan-jalan dulu jadinya dia pulang duluan. Katanya capek sehabis naik pesawat" Ujar Kibum yang membuat Sungmin tambah cengo lagi.

"Udah kok eomma. Bahkan gara-gara tadi aku meluk-meluk Jae _noona_ seseorang jadi salah paham" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik jail ke arah Sungmin yang tampaknya sudah menyadari kebodohannya.

'_Lee Sungmin pabboya!'_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Ia sudah salah mengira kalau Jaejoong itu pacar Kyuhyun. Wkwkkwkwkwk,, poor Sungmin XD

_Diruang tamu_

Sungmin tampak risih. Sudah 20 menit ia duduk dengan Jaejoong yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Sementara Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya tampak asik bermain-main dengan Changmin yang ternyata adalah anak dari Cho Jaejoong -kini marganya telah berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong setelah menikah dengan Jung Yunho- yang merupakan keponakkan satu-satunya pangeran iblis itu.

"Jadi…. kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"N-ne… Jaejoong-_sshi_" jawab Sungmin takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah salah sangka dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

Jaejoong menatap Sungmin dengan pendangan menilai. _Noona_ kandung Kyuhyun itu benar memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Sungmin yang diperhatikan seperti itu lama-lama merasa risih juga. Tapi…sepertinya takdir berkata lain, dan…

"KYAAAAAA…._NEOMU KYEOPTAA_! Sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti kenapa si bodoh itu selalu bersemangat ketika membicarakanmu! Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Jae _eonnie_, nde?" Diluar dugaan Jaejoong malah berteriak kegirangan sambil memeluk Sungmin yang tampak shock akibat teriakannya yang menguncang Denpasar dan sekitarnya itu *plak! Lebeh!* Maksud author mengguncang Seoul dan sekitarnya itu *plak* #digampar lagi gara tambah lebeh#

Sungmin yang masih tetap dengan aksi shocknya diam mematung. Reaksi Jaejoong barusan membuat pikirannya bubar jalan. Kini ia percaya arti peribahasa _'Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' _. Ini terbukti dari kelakuan 'nyentrik' calon mertua dan calon kakak iparnya ._.

"Yah _Noona_! Lepaskan MinnieKU! Hanya aku yang boleh memeluknya!" Si Pangeran Evil juga ikut serta meramaikan suasana yang sudah sangat membingungkan bagi Sungmin ini. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sungmin. Menjauhkannya dari pelukan Jaejoong.

"Yah _Dongsaeng pabbo_! Aku kan hanya memeluknya! Lagipula aku dan dia sama-sama wanita!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah sangar dari Kyuhyun. Yah beginilah kalau kakak beradik evil sudah berkumpul. Pasti ramai dan basah karena perang ludah *yiiaakkss!*

Namun alam sudah mengaturnya. Dan keluarlah seorang Pangeran Iblis dari perdebatan (ngga penting) ini sebagai pemenangnya. Dengan wajah bangga, Kyuhyun lalu mengajak (baca : menyeret) tangan Sungmin menuju ketempat peristirahatan terakhir #readers : *ngasah golok*#ia.. ia… ampun readers….maksud author ke kolam renang yang ada ditaman belakang.

Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang mencak-mencak sendiri dengan Changmin yang menyoraki dua orang yang sedang berdebat tadi dan SiBum couple yang hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat kelakuan anak-anak dan cucunya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri bersisian ditepi kolam renang besar di taman belakang rumah Kyuhyun yang mewah. Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah bangga karena berhasil memenangkan pertempuran(?) tadi dan Sungmin masih dengan wajah shocknya.

"Hhahahaha sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bertengkar dengan Jae _noona!_! Dan tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!" Kyuhyun berteriak puas pada dirinya sendiri.

Hening. Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Sungmin. Gadis aegyo itu tak merespon tingkah autisnya dan lebih memilih bungkam. Kyuhyun garu-garuk kepala lagi. Ia berfikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin.

"Yah _noona_! Jangan bengong gitu kenapa sih? Masih mikir soal tadi? Aku tau kok _noona_ cemburu. Tapi kan tadi _noona_ udah liat sendiri kalo Jae _noona_ itu adalah kakak kandungku bukan pacarku" cerocos Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. "Apaan sih Kyu? Kok kamu GR banget sih dari tadi? Siapa coba yang cemburu?" sahut Sungmin sewot tapi wajahnya memerah juga.

"Aaahh…._noona_ malu-malu deh" Kyuhyun mulai menyenggol-nyenggol Sungmin dengan gaya genitnya yang membuat author bersumpah akan tebar menyan setelah ff ini selesai karena curiga Kyu kerasukan Dewi Persik sampe bisa nyenggol-nyenggol Sungmin dengan gaya genit *plak! Abaikan*

Sungmin yang ngga terima disenggol malah nyenggol Kyuhyun balik. Mana nyenggolnya ngga kira-kira lagi. Sampai Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan _**Byuuurr**_**…** Dengan suksesnya Kyuhyun nyemplung di empang, eh, kolam renangnya.

Sungmin panik sendiri, Kyuhyun kan baru aja sembuh masak sekarang udah nyebur kolam? Bisa sakit lagi dia. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang sangat jenius dalam memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meminta bantuan Sungmin untuk menariknya dari dalam kolam.

Sungmin yang memang sedang panik tanpa pikir panjang menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menarik tangan Sungmin hingga ia ikut tercebur juga dikolam bersama Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?" protes Sungmin ngga terima. Niat mau nolongin malah jadi diceburin juga. Dasar Evil kurang kerjaan!

"Hahahaha… Mian _noona_. Abisnya ngga adil banget sih kalo cuma aku sendiri yang basah" sahut Kyuhyun dengan entengnya.

"_MWO?_ Aiisshhh… Kyuhyun _pabboya_! Ngga adil gimana? Siapa suruh kamu nyenggol aku duluan? Sekarang cepet naik dari kolam! Kalo kamu sakit lagi gimana? Aku kan…"

_DEG!_ Cerocosan (?) Sungmin menghilang begitu saja. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut kini telah menempel dengan manisnya dibibirnya yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih berkoar dengan indahnya. Sesuatu itu… bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membatu. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya! Sungmin mendapatkan firstkissnya! _Aigoo~_ ayo adakan selametan! Buat tumpeng! *plak!* *readers : please deh thor! Sungmin yang dicium Kyu kenapa malah elu yang norak? =_=*

Dan Sungmin menyerah. Perlahan-lahan mulai ada respon darinya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendapat respon dari Sungmin lalu tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sungmin.

Mereka terlarut dalam buaian manis bibir masing-masing. Sungminpun akhirnya sadar akan perasaanya kini. Inilah alasan kenapa ia merasa nyaman akhir-akhir ini disamping Kyu. Ya, Pangeran Evil tampan itu sudah mulai merasuk ke hatinya secara perlahan. Sepertinya kau harus mengakui kekalahanmu Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu didalam rumah_

"_OMO?_" pekik Jaejoong, Siwon, dan Kibum dan beberapa orang pelayan tertahan. Mereka sedang mengamati (baca : mengintip) apa yang dilakukan KyuMin di taman belakang.

"Mereka berciuman! Mereka berciuman!" seru Kibum dengan antusias berlebihan kemudian menuju kearah telpon untuk menghubungi Teukkie dan Kangin untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia ini.

Jaejoong membuka dan menghambur-hamburkan isi kopernya begitu saja. Mencari-cari kameranya untuk mengabadikan KyuMin moment yang menurut author sangat langka itu.

Sedangkan Siwon mulai berlutut dihadapan Salib besar yang ada di atas perapiannya, sambil bergumam _'Terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih….'_ berulang-ulang kali dengar air mata yang bercucuran *alay! ._.*

Sedangkan Changmin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan bermainnya dengan author yang dicurigai sebagai phedophilia itu berduaan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua bulan kemudian_

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil sportnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan _tuxedo _hitamnya. Rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan ia tata sedikit acak-acakkan menimbulkan kesan _cool_. Ia lalu melangkah memutari mobilnya. Hendak membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin turun dengan anggun. Ia kini mengenakan _dress_ berwarna Sapphire Blue yang sangat cantik. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia urai begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menawarkan (?) tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin sudah mengakui perasaannya terhadap pewaris tahta keluarga setan *plak!* eh, pewaris tahta keluarga Cho itu.

Pasangan sempurna itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang aula yang menjadi tempat diadakannya _promnite_ sekaligus wisuda kelulusan SMA mereka.

Aula kini sudah hampir tak dikenali lagi. Berbagai hiasan warna-warni tampak meramaikan setiap sudutnya. Musik bernuansa lembut juga mengalun menambah indah suasana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu tiba disana. Ada Yesung, Zhoumi, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry yang tengah berkerumun (?) sembari bercanda di meja dekat minuman.

"Waw… kau cantik sekali _eonnie_!" pekik Henry antusias begitu melihat Sungmin.

"_Gomawo_ Henry-ah. Kau juga cantik" jawab Sungmin tersipu.

"Oh jadi gitu? Yang cantik cuma Henry aja? Aku ama Wookie engga?" kali ini terdengar protesan dari seorang Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk.

"Hahahaha,,. _mian_ Hyukkie-yah. Kau dan Wookie juga cantik kok.." Sungmin tertawa lepas melihat wajah cemberut salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"_Ne~_ Kan Hyukkie-ku memang paling cantik" Donghae ikut-ikutan nimbrug sambil memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Membuatnya tersipu malu(malu kucing). Membuat mereka tertawa lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian acara dimulai dengan sambutan kepala sekolah, ucapan terima kasih dari perwakilan siswa, lalu masuk keacara utama yaitu wisuda. Satu per satu para siswa itu berbaris untuk menyalami para guru yang sudah berjasa pada mereka 3 tahun terakhir itu.

Tak sedikit siswa yang bercucuran air mata. Yah, bisa dibilang mungkin ini hari terakhir mereka sebagai seorang siswa SMA. Selepas malam ini, mereka sudah dinyatakan sebagai manusia dewasa yang bisa dipercaya untuk memilih masa depan mereka sendiri.

Berhubung author sedikit sensitive sama acara nangis-nangisan, jadinya kita lanjut aja ya ke acara selanjutnya! :p *Plak!* yaitu ke acara hiburan!

Hiburan pertama diisi oleh penampilan dari anak-anak teater yang membawakan drama percintaan konyol yang diperankan oleh Yoochun dan Junsu yang sukses mengundang tawa penonton. Kemudian disusul dengan penampilan pembacaan puisi, tarian-tarian, dan yang paling terakhir adalah penampilan dari duo _Art Voice_ dan _Angel Voice_ SM High School ini, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Beberapa saat sebelum YeWook menunjukan kebolehannya, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Henry, dan Donghae sudah menghilang ngga tau kemana. Padahal baru aja tadi mereka disebelah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Lampu aula semakin meredup. Dari atas panggung terdengar suara biola dan piano yang mengalun lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin yang masih bingung nyari-nyari Kyuhyunnya. *cieiiilaahhh….! XD* *plak!*

Sungmin tertegun, itu kan Henry dan Zhoumi. Mereka tampak serasi sekali dari sini. Henry yang menggunakan _dress_ putih dengan biolanya dan Zhoumi yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ krem dibalik pianonya. Mereka bermain musik dengan sesekali saling menatap dan tersenyum. Sungmin terpana akan penampilan duo ZhouRy itu, sehingga ia tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung untuk berbicara pada Eunhyuk. Namun ada yang aneh. Eunhyuk dan orang-orang yang tadinya masih berkerumun disekitarnya juga menghilang ngga tau kemana. Sungmin panik. Ia melihat kearah panggung lagi tapi panggung juga udah kosong. Duo ZhouRy juga ikut-ikutan menghilang.

'_Pada kemana nih? Masak orang-orang diculik author buat dijadiin TKK (Tenaga Kerja Korea) secara masal?'_ pikir Sungmin.

Ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Keanehan ini membuat otaknya buntu. Ia tak bisa berfikir atau menyadari bahwa ada seseorang namja dengan senyum _evil_nya tengah memperhatikannya dari sudut aula yang tersembunyi karena gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit Sungmin masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia tak berani beranjak sesentipun dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Dan disaat ketakutannya mulai memuncak. Mendadak sekumpulan orang berkerudung mengelilingi Sungmin sambil membawa lilin.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya ketika Zhoumi yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Henry melangkah kearahnya dari salah satu sisi aula yang gelap. Kini mulai terdengar intro lagu Jaranan *plak! Eh, salah, maksud author intro lagu _Marry U_, salah satu lagu kesukaan Sungmin dari BoyBand favoritenya -_Super Junior-_ memenuhi pendengaran gadis _aegyo_ itu.

Dan dengan menolehkan wajahnya pada Henry, Zhoumi lalu memulai rap-nya. *anggep aja Mimi _oppa_ jago nge-rap ya! XD*

_**Love oh baby my girl  
>Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon<br>Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul  
>Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo<br>Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido  
>Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo<strong>_

(_Love, oh baby my girl  
>You are my dazzlingly beautiful bride. You are a gift from god.<br>We'll be very happy, your black eyes well up with tears  
>Even if your black memerizing hair turns white<br>My love, you my love, I swear I love you)_

2 orang dari kerumunan itu melangkah kearah Sungmin. Mereka membuka kerudungnya. Ternyata itu adalah Kangin dan Leeteuk, appa dan eomma Sungmin. Kangin tersenyum kearah Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menoleh kewajah Leeteuk dan menyanyikan lanjutannya.

_**Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh**_

_**Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh  
><strong>(Saying I love you is what I want to do the most everyday in my life.**  
><strong>Would you marry me? I want to love you, treasure you, and live with you)_

Disusul dengan Siwon yang entah kapan sudah berada di atas panggung dengan memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

_**Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh  
>Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?<br>**(I want you to lean on my shoulders each time you sleep.**  
><strong>Would you marry me? With this heart of mine, will you accept me?)_

Kibum menyanyikan jawabannya dengan tersenyum. Merasakan napas Siwon yang menari-nari dilehernya.

_**Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)**_

_**Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)  
><strong>(To accompany you for the whole lifetime ( I do) To love you ( I do)  
>Regardless of snow and rain, i will be there to protect you (I do))<em>

Siwon mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum.

_**Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)**_

_(Let me be the one to protect you, my love)_

Sungmin masih bingung dengan situasi yang kini tengah mengelilinginya. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang dengan berdiri bersisian. Donghae lalu menyanyikan bagian _rap _dengan lengannya yangmelingkar erat di pinggang Eunhyuk.

_**Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup  
>Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori juh dalnimgwa byuhre<br>I swear guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh**_

_**Saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me.**_

_(You wearing the white bridal gown, me wearing the suit  
>Both of us walking in sync towards the stars and moon, I swear<br>No lies, no suspicion  
>My dearest princess, stay with me)<em>

2 orang keluar dari kerumunan itu lagi, dan ternyata adalah Yesung dengan menggandeng mesra tangan Ryeowook yang wajahnya sudah merona.

_**Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh  
>Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?<strong>_

_(Even if we are becoming older, we will smile and live on._

_Would you marry me? Are you willing to live the rest of your life with me?)_

Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas, membuat sang empunya bertambah merona. Dengan menunduk malu-malu Ryeowook menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)**_

_**Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)  
><strong>**(**No matter how weary and tired we are (I do). I will always be by your side (I do)**  
><strong>The days when we will spend together ( I do). Everyday will my heart be thankful (My Love))_

Dan kebingungan Sungmin akhirnya terjawab. Kerumunan orang-orang pembawa lilin itu membuka formasi(?)nya. Dan tampaklah Kyuhyun yg sedang tersenyum manis kemudian mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa mawar pink dan kotak mungil berwarna merah di masing-masing tangannya. Tiba dihadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi _chubby_ itu lalu berlutut dan menyodorkan kotak merah mungil yang ternyata ada cincin di dalamnya.

_**Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan  
>Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh<br>Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge  
>Would you marry me?<br>**(I have prepared this (ring) for you since a long time ago,  
>Please take this shiny ring in my hand<br>Just like the mood today, remember the promise that we're making now_

_Would you marry me?)_

Air mata Sungmin sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun bangun dari acara(?) bersimpuhnya dan menyeka air mata Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin terharu, ia tau Kyuhyun itu rada ngga beres, tapi ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan seekstrim ini ketika melamarnya. Maka setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dan menyanyikan jawabannya.

_**Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do)**_ _**Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)**_

_(To accompany you for the whole lifetime (I Do). To love you (I Do))_

Sungmin belum menyelesaikan jawabannya, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk dan mengecup bibir mungil Sungmin sekilas kemudian melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_**Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) nuhreul jikyuhjulge (I do)**_

_(Regardless of snow and rain, I will be there to protect you (I Do). Let me be the one to protect you (I Do))_

Wajah Sungmin merona dalam pelukan namja evil yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Semua orang-orang diruangan itu lalu menghampiri KyuMin dan menggumamkan kata _chukkae _dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah semuanya *plak! Apaan sih bahasa guee? =_=?*. Ditengah hiruk pikuk itu Donghae kembali melanjutkan _rap_-nya.

_**Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo  
>Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo<br>Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang  
>Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo<br>Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo  
>Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya<strong>_

_(__All I have to give you is my love_  
><em>That's all I've got to offer<em>  
><em>I know I lack many things but not my love<em>  
><em>I'll look out and take care of you<em>  
><em>Will you promise me just one thing?<em>  
><em>No matter what happens<em>

_We'll always love each other… That's all)_

Semua tersenyum senang sekarang. Bahkan tak sedikit yang sudah menangis haru. Seolah-olah sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, semua orang yang ada di dalam aula itu kini berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing, membuat author nyesel jomblo lama-lama *malah curcol*

_**Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do)**_

_**Neul naega isseulgge (I do)  
>Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) <strong>_

_**Maeil gamsahalge (My love)**_

_(No matter how weary and tired we are (I do) _

_I will always be by your side (I do)  
>The days when we will spend together (I do)<em>

_Everyday will my heart be thankful (My Love))_

Dan terakhir Yesung bersama Wokkie menutup lagu dengan suara khasnya mereka yang merdu.

_**Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? (I do)**_

_(Will you marry me? (I do))_

Malam _promnite_ berakhir sudah. Menyisakan kenangan yang amat mendalam dihati setiap insan yang tergabung didalamnya. Tak terkecuali bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bisa dibilang ini adalah malam bersejarah, Karena pada malam inilah, takdir keduanya dipersatukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul, 23 Agustus 20XX_

Sungmin memandangi pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin. Kini ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin sedang membalas menatapnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan melepas marga 'Lee' menjadi 'Cho'.

Pintu ruangan ini tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang Jung Jaejoong yang mengenakan tengah tersenyum manis sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena gugup jadi menoleh.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya Minne-yah" ajak Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, ia lalu mengikuti calon kakak iparnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan Kangin menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan altar dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku serahkan putriku padamu" ujar Kangin begitu sampai dihadapan calon menantunya, Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, gomawo_ Kangin _appa_" Kyuhyun membungkuk sejenak pada Kangin lalu mengambil alih tangan Sungmin, kemudian menghadap Siwon, yang sekarang (sedang alih profesi sementara) menjadi pastor pernikahan mereka.

Mata Sungmin mengikuti arah tubuh Kangin berjalan yaitu ke kursi tamu disebelah Teukkie dan Kibum yang sudah berpelukan sambil terisak haru dengan agak berlebihan =_=

"Eheem" Siwon berdehem sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan "Acara pemberkatan akan segera di mulai. Apa kedua mempelai sudah siap?"

"_Ne appa_. Kami sudah siap" sahut KyuMin bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau mengambil Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu, pendamping setiamu dan akan selalu menjaga serta menyayanginya dalam sehat maupun sakit?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku bersedia" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang mantap sambil menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang teduh. Membuat kedua manik hazel Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

Siwon tersenyum dengan jawaban anaknya. Kini ia menghadap kearah Sungmin. "Dan kau Lee Sungmin, apakah kau akan menerima Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan akan selalu berbakti padanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

Sungmin menarik napas sejenak. Air mata haru mulai menetes dari sepasang manik hazelnya.

"Ya…aku bersedia"

"Dengan begini, dihadapan Tuhan dan ikatan suci, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri" ujar Siwon kepada keduannya.

Kyuhyun lalu meraih tangan Sungmin dan memakaikan cincin pernikahan mereka. Setelah itu Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun.

Selesai memakaikan cincin, Sungmin diam. Ngga tau mesti berbuat apa. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah polos yeoja yang baru saja menjadi istrinya itu. Dan tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun lalu meraih pinggang Sungmin dan mengunci bibir mungilnya dengan bibirnya sendiri dihadapan semua tamu. Membuat Siwon selaku pastor yang (catat!) _belum mengizinkan_ pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanita hanya bisa terkekeh sembari geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak laki-laki sematawayangnya.

Sungmin berontak. Ia sangat malu ketika Kyuhyun mulai melumat habis bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin berontak. Sementara Kyuhyun malah semakin mempererat pelukkannya. Membuat semua tamu yang rata-rata KyuMin Shipper itu semakin berteriak Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan suami barunya itu. #Aaaa~ Minnie malu-malu kucing deh XD# *author pingsan dilempar mobil pengantin*

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepas ciuman yang sudah sukses membuat ruangan ini banjir darah mimisan author dan KyuMin Shippers. Membuat Sungmin bisa menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang dibalas dengan wajah cengar-cengir ngga bersalah oleh Evil Prince itu.

Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Mengajaknya keluar gereja kearah pesta resepsi yang sudah menunggu diluar sana. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas menanggapi kelakuan kekanak-kanakkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan KyuMin bisa dibilang sederhana. Namun kapasitas tamu yang 'wow' itu membuat keadaan jadi terlihat meriah. Banyak tamu mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan sempurna itu. Author aja udah 5 kali loh bolak-balik ngucapin selamat ^^ *pamer* *diceburin ke empang*

Acarapun masuk ke acara utama. Yaitu tradisi pelemparan bunga oleh pengantin. Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun bersiap-siap melemparkan karangan bunga pengantinnya dari atas undakan gereja.

3…2…..1…..

Sungmin melemparkan bunganya, yang langsung mendadak merasa kayak Justin Bieber karena direbutin banyak cewek *oke, author mulai ngaco*

Dan bunga itu jatuh ke tangan….. author! Yeeeeeiiii! Yang ngga basa-basi lagi menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin masuk ke gereja buat langsung nikah di susul dengan Jaejoong yang sudah bawa-bawa golok buat nyelametin buah hatinya dari cengkraman author sarap itu.

Duo KyuMin hanya geleng-geleng kepala memperhatikan adegan yang berlangsung seru didepannya itu. Mereka bahkan tertawa lepas ketika melihat author yang udah nyembah-nyebah kaki Jaejoong buat minta restu nikah sama Changmin yang umurnya masih 5 taun! =_=

Kyuhyun menghentikan tertawanya. Ia lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih tertawa dari belakang membuat _yeoja aegyo_ itu spontan menghentikan tertawanya karena kaget. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan (?) wajahnya di leher putih mulus Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Hihihi…lepas Kyu, malu tuh diliatin sama yang lainnya" Sungmin terkekeh geli merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang berhembus lembut dilehernya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pangeran evilnya itu.

"Biarkan aku begini 5 menit saja chagiya" pinta Kyuhyun sembari mengecup leher pengantinnya. Sungmin terkikik geli lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan _mari-cium-leher-Sungminnya_ lalu membalik tubuh mungil Sungmin supaya berhadapan dengannya.

"_Saranghae_ Cho Sungminnie" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin.

"_Ne, nado saranghae_ Cho Kyuhyunnie…" balas Sungmin.

Perlahan-lahan bibir Kyuhyun menyapu bibir Sungmin lagi. Namun kali ini dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia diantara ciumannya. Ya, ia sangat bahagia. Ia sudah menemukan lelaki yang tepat untuk mengisi relung hatinnya. Walaupun kisah awal mereka dimulai dengan rasa yang bisa dibilang jauh dari yang namanya cinta. Akhir kata, seperti judul ff gaeje ini, _Ow Em Gi_…..tapi siapa sih yang nyangka bakal berakhir kayak gini? ^^

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p>BANNZAAIIIII! Akhirnya ff gaje ini ending juga \(^.^) *tebar bata*

Jeongmal gomawo buat para readers yang sudah membaca ff ini dr awal sampai akhir. Gomawo juga buat review, saran, kritik, de el el yang kalian kasi. Itu semua jadi semacam penyuntik semangat buat author, hehe…

Mian sebelumnya kalo mungkin endingnya ngga begitu bagus. Maklum author kan masih balu belajall (baru belajar)… ^^ *plak!*

Oke, saatnya membalas Riview :

_Elle Hana : Ne, gwenchana chingu… santai aja, hehehe…_

_Kyu pingsan karna atas rencana (baca : akal busuk) author, hyahahaha *ktawa nista*_

_Cemburu sama evil? Ngapain? RUGI! XD*dibakar sparKyu*_

_Ne~ gomawo sarannya. Korean n bahasa asingnya udah aku italic kok :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Lee Tae Ri<span> : Aaah…masak sih chingu? *ikutan sok akrab*_

_Udah tau kan jawabannya… hehe…_

_Hush! Jangan buka aib author dagang cabe dong ! Ini rahasia kita berdua, nae? Buat yang udah terlanjur baca balesan ini, anggep aja ngga pernah baca, oke? *puppy-eyes no jutsu*_

* * *

><p><em><span>Fujogirl<span> : Yahh… sayang banget jawaban chingu salah…_

_Ia nih…Umin kalu-malu kelinci Xp_

* * *

><p><em><span>Affany Kim<span> : Salah chingu..itu bukan Ahra tapi emaknya Changminnie chagi *dibakar cassie*_

* * *

><p><em><span>Kang Min Hyun<span> : Annyeong juga :)_

_Wiihh…kenapa aku yang di tabok chingu? *nangis ke pelukan KyuMin*_

_Kkkk~ Mian… kan udah author bilang, author korban Bollywood :p_

_Ne… Gomawo :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>dadon247am : <span>Chingu salah… Jawaban udah tau kan? Hehe.. :p_

* * *

><p><em><span>Rainy hearT<span> : Yah..tebakkan chingu salah...hehehe…_

_Jeongmal? Gomawo :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Kyubule <span>: Hehehehe,, gomawo :)_

_Ia nih… biar ide-nya ngga nguap kmana-mana hehehe…_

WindaaKyuMin _: Ne~ ini udah lanjut :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Amniminry <span>: Ne.. chingu..Gomawo :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>JiYoo861015 <span>: Hehehehe,, mian sebelumnya chingu… tapi author ngga rela firstkiss mereka di dalem box telpon, ntar di kira niru-niru Teuk-ppa :p *plak!*_

_Mesra? Mreka kan udah mesra dengan cara mereka sendiri chingu,, yaitu RIBUT! Xp_

_Ia nih,, gara2 Kyu sakit jadinya NC'a terpaksa d'undur (?) dulu,, hehe.. :p_

* * *

><p><em><span>Kyuminana <span>__: Ia chingu~ seperti yang udah aku bilang kemaren, aku ngga mau buat sinetron, hehe… Jadinya mian yah _m(_ _)m

_Direkam dong… chingu mau? Minta ma Kibum yah...alnya pas adegan itu kan dia lagi di Los Angeless buat nemenin suaminya jadinya dia pinjem rekaman itu, hehe…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Kim Ryesha<span> : Kekekeke~ *ktawa setan* Ia dong, kan hobi author buat orang penasaran :p *plak!*_

_Jeongmal? Gomawo :)_

* * *

><p>Nah selesai juga… Akhir kata sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya. Itu juga kalo author masih inget, hyahahaha *ktawa nista* *ditabok rame-rame*<p>

Salam, Author cantik a.k.a Lee Kyuna :D *readers muntah 3 hari*


End file.
